Kiss Of Death
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: We were safe right? Everything we had been fighting for it was supposed to be safe right? So why was my Mate acting weird? What had happened to him and how could I get him back? Sequel to Vampire's Blood.
1. Poison

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm back! Yay well here we go as promised the sequel to Vampire's Blood. Chapter 1 Kiss of Death. This is dedicated to everyone who wanted the sequel you guys are awesome! So here we go chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to own Sqaure Enix but they served me court papers so i've sorta given up. *shifty eyes***

** Chapter 1: Poison**

** Axel's POV **

Hunters. They are one of the worst creatures to roam the Earth, they hold a grudge against the Dhampirs and Vampires who inhabit this world. Their life's mission was to get rid of as many of us as possible. Even by using our own allies against us.

Dhamphirs. They were a misunderstood race spawned from a parent that was Vampire and a parent that was fully human. They were extremely allergic to silver. Roxas my Mate was a Dhampir along with two of his siblings. His father a Vampire had ran out shortly after their sister Naminé was born. Cloud their older brother had killed their mothers boyfriend after a night of drunken abuse. Their mother had run away and had never been seen again, while Cloud ended up around an alley behind my house chopping the man who hit him to little bits.

Soon after we had started a relationship one that I wasn't very faithful to. One look at Roxas and I had instantly fallen in love. Cloud had caught us before we Mated in Roxas room doing a little bit more than just kissing. Roxas and I ran away after Cloud started to treat Roxas cruely. We Mated and Roxas and I had been inseparable ever since. Things hadn't been all that easy for us and but I never regretted any of it.

Vampires. Creatures who could not tolerate the light, forced to live in the shadows for eternity. I had damned my Mate to do the same. Given the chance I would do it all over again. Roxas was my everything, _he_ was my sun.

His hair like golden honey, sapphire blue eyes that put the ocean itself to shame. His smile would make my heart go into overdrive if it still worked. I always caught him wearing something that belonged to me which was very sexy by the way! Sometimes he would wear a pair of my boxers low on his hips and sashay into our bedroom a small smile gracing his features.

Currently he was lying in the middle of our bed his eyes closed and chest moving up and down slowly. The sun had yet to go down completely as I always woke up before he did. I loved watching as his eyes fluttered open, loved the grin that spread across his face while hands reached out to bring me closer.

But as of late my Angel wasn't feeling very well. He seemed to be fine one minute and sick the next. I would often times find him in the bathroom Sora standing behind him rubbing his back as he threw up in the toilet. He was always assuring me that he was ok, but I knew better.

"He's not pregnant is _he_?!" I confided to Riku one day. Riku only stared at me for a moment teal eyes gauging my reaction before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"He's a male, doesn't matter if your Human, Vampire or Dhamphir if your a male you can't get pregnant so no!" He had responded trying hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Keep me updated on his condition, Dhamphirs are part human Axel remember that so they can get sick to. It's just not very often. If he seems to be getting worse let me know and I'll come check him out." Zexion had said as I snapped the phone shut. Him throwing up was worse _enough_. It had been well over a week and his symptoms weren't getting any better, nor were they getting any worse. I didn't even mention my idea of pregnancy to Zexion because he'd call me an idiot and then end up giving me a thirty minute lecture on the Dhamphir body.

Drawing Roxas into my embrace I felt him snuggle to my chest and kiss my neck. "Are you feeling well today?" I asked rubbing his back soothingly.

He hummed and nodded. "Yes I'm feeling very good today. You don't have to worry so much about me Axel." He giggled, "Lets enjoy the time we have together."

The time we had together? What did he mean by that? I didn't like it, so instead of saying anything I just squeezed him tighter to my chest. "I'm your Mate so I have to worry about you. Besides I love you, if you think your leaving me anytime soon just know that I'll follow you."

"I know you will... and I'm so glad to have a Mate like you. Can we just lie here a little bit longer I'm not ready to get up." He responded kissing my neck slowly. Rolling me on my back he hovered over me shirtless with just a pair of boxers hanging loosely off his hips. There was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and body and his breathing had picked up greatly.

"Angel?" I asked just as he fell ontop of me his eyes rolling back in his head and finally closing. "Angel? Angel? _Roxas_!" I screamed shaking his limp body. The door flew open as Riku and Sora rushed in, "Call Zexion!"

The next few hours were a blur as Zexion shooed everyone including me out of the large room. Kneeling down in front of the closed door I heard Zexion shouting orders to Demyx and Olette. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sora his eyes looked vacant for just a moment before he dropped down beside me. "Everything will be ok, it will be a hard road to travel but in the end you will either succeed or you will lose everything you love."

The door opened just then and I rushed through to see my Mate lying on the bed his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Roxas... _Roxas!_" I cried jumping on the bed and burying my face in his chest. I knew I was crying but I didn't care who saw me, my Mate was lying unconscious before me with no known cause as to why. "What's wrong with him?" I finally asked clinging onto his small hand.

"We don't know..." Zexion admitted looking away.

"He's been poisoned. A man dressed in all black attacked him, whoever it was dragged him in an abandoned alley and injected him with silver." Sora responded walking in the room his eyes still carrying that vacant look.

"Did you know this would happen?" I growled sitting up.

"Yes and there was nothing you could do to stop it. In the end you would have lost your own life and Roxas would have still been poisoned. He would have been stricken with immense grief and would have committed suicide!" Sora shouted.

"You knew? You _fucking_ knew! You didn't even tell me!" All reason was gone as I jumped off the bed and summoned my Chakrams. I saw no fear as I pinned him against the wall baring my fangs at him.

Fingers dug into my shoulders and ripped me back as I turned to face an enraged Riku. "Don't you dare fucking _touch_ my Mate!" He snarled kicking my feet out from under me and making me fall to the ground.

"I'll kill you and then I'll kill that fucking traitor! He could have told me! He could have said something! I could have _saved _him!" I screamed tears were still streaming down my face as I jumped up and threw Riku on the ground.

Slicing the air with my Chakrams Riku jumped up and dodged me blocking my next blow with his Keyblade. Riku took a swing at my legs but I was able to get out of the way just in time. "You will not touch my Mate! I will not let you near him!"

"STOP THIS NOW!" Olette screamed jumping in front of us her hands gently placed on our chests. "Please stop this, nothing is going to get solved if you two start fighting... your supposed to be friends. Friends don't try and kill each other."

"Thank you Olette." Zexion replied sitting on the bed and placing his hand on Roxas forehead. "So he was poisoned... Sora do you know what we was poisoned with?"

"Silver of course." Sora answered crossing over to me and tugging on my shirt bringing me down close to his lips. "You can succeed and save him or you can let him die the choice is yours." Pushing me away he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Riku sighed as I stood there stunned. Sora was _never_ like this! Of course I had never tried to kill him either. "Sora's an ass when he's like this... I'm sorry Axel you know how I am with my Mate. I refuse to let any harm come to him."

"I was way out of line I'm so sorry. I just can't believe he knew and wouldn't tell me. I don't care if I would have died... I should have been there! I wasn't there before to stop him from getting tortured and that will haunt me for the rest of eternity... and now look what's happened... I wasn't there and now he's been poisoned!" I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

"Roxas? Roxas what's happened to him?" That was Cloud, Roxas older brother who had once tried to kill him in order to get me back. Arms wound around my waist and I felt Leon lay his head on my back.

"It'll be ok were here, we'll do anything we can to save him. Please don't beat yourself up for this, its not your fault." He whispered running soothing hands up and down my back.

Standing up on shaky legs I made it to the bed before collapsing and drawing my Mate into my arms. I didn't want anyone in this room, I didn't want anyone to be here with us. I wanted everyone gone! But I couldn't just banish them from the house... especially Cloud who was desperately trying to make amends with his brother.

"You can't drink his blood now Axel... its been poisoned. Until we can figure out a cure for him you won't be able to bite him." Zexion whispered. He looked at me sadly as I digested the news. It was another way for Dhamphirs and Vampires to bond, my Mate trusted me by letting me bite him. He entrusted his life in my hands, it was a way to empower the Vampires but to also bond with their Mates.

I didn't say anything just nodded as Leon spoke up. "He can have my blood until Roxas gets better."

"Leon..." I started.

Shaking his head Leon got up and walked over to the edge of the bed where Roxas was lying. His breathing had picked up and he was still sweating, he seemed to be just having a bad dream not fighting for his life. I wasn't about to leave this bed, not again not with his life hanging in the balance.

"Do we know who attacked him?" I asked burying my nose in his hair. He smelled good like the strawberry shampoo he used.

No one said a word just turned their heads away. Sora was probably the only one who knew what really happened but right now he wasn't in the sharing mood. Vexen was the only one to stand up. I couldn't stop a low growl that tore its way out of my throat, I felt like an animal at the moment caged in with my Mate injured and no where to go.

The last time I had confronted Vexen we hadn't been on very good terms. In fact after what he had done to my Mate we still weren't on the best of terms. Cloud had enlisted him to take away my own Mate's memories of our time together. I was beginning to trust Cloud but I didn't know if I'd ever be able to trust Vexen.

"I didn't come to hurt you. I came to help if Sora won't tell you who hurt Roxas I can." Cradling my Mate as close to my chest as I could I summoned one of my Chakrams.

"Don't you dare take another step, I'll burn you alive where you stand!" I snarled backing away to the headboard of the bed.

"Axel calm down, he's not going to hurt you. We called him here for a reason." Demyx interrupted pulling Vexen back. Lighting the weapon on fire I threw it but Vexen deflected it easily with his Shield.

"I said stay the fuck away! Don't you dare come near us!" Hands wrapped around my arms pulling me away from my Mate. I snarled and kicked but Cloud restrained me as Leon came over and held my legs. "Let me go! Let me go now!"

"Take him away until he calms down, I don't care what you have to do just get him out!" Zexion ordered. As they were hauling me away I saw Vexen cross over to the bed. I doubled my struggling just as Olette closed the door softly behind her.

They managed to haul me outside and throw me to the ground. Baring my fangs I hissed and summoned my Chakrams. Nodding to each other they both summoned their swords and came after me. I was able to dodge them and quickly made a circle of fire around them. They clearly weren't expecting that as I made my way back to the house, the door flew open and Sora stood there grinning like a fool.

I planned to just knock him aside but he quickly drew his Keyblade and knocked me to the ground. The fire had dissipated in my shock and Leon and Cloud were once again after me. My new plan that was spur of the moment had me running behind the house towards the woods that we had.

Sure enough my pursuers followed me. After crashing through the woods and burning down possibly about thirty trees and at least fifty bushes we made it to a small clearing where I had planned to lose them. I didn't realize that Riku had followed me to and was waiting.

Knocking me to my knees he lifted my chin up with his Keyblade. I felt chains around my waist and hands before they finally tied me to a nearby tree. "What the hell?! Let me go! Let me go I have to be there! Please he needs me!" I screamed. Leon grabbed Cloud's arm his knuckles going white as Sora buried his face in Riku's chest. "Please... I need to be with him..."

I was begging... since when did the great Flurry of the Dancing Flames _beg_? Only when it came to my Mate. I didn't want Vexen touching him, I didn't want anyone near us I just wanted to be alone with him why didn't anyone understand that?

"The sun will be up in a few hours we'll take him back then. I'll keep watch you guys head back to the house." Riku stated. Everyone but Sora cleared out leaving Riku and I alone. "Sora when I said everyone I meant even you."

"But... Riku..." Sora started taking a step forward.

"_Go_!" The tone was commanding and with one final look Sora bounded off back towards the house.

"Here to humiliate me even more?" I asked pulling at the chains that bound me. They really thought they could bind me here with chains? Grinning I called the fire forth and used it to burn the chains. I expected them to fall in a heap before my feet but instead they remained right where they were.

"You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" Riku laughed, "Specially made to contain Vampires just like you."

"I fucking hate your guts right now." I muttered still pulling at the chains. "I need to be with Roxas right now I don't have time for your stupid games!"

"I know that trust me I really do. I'd be pretty ticked off too if this was happening to Sora but I would expect you guys to do the same if I attacked someone innocent!" He cried jabbing a finger at me.

"_Innocent_? _Excuse _me?! We aren't talking about Vexen are we? Innocent my ass! Have you forgotten that he erased my Mate's memories! Now he's going to tamper with them again!" I struggled even harder trying to burn and pull the chains apart.

"There is one perfectly capable Vampire and three Dhamphirs! I think they can handle him if he tries anything." Riku snorted. "You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep struggling we'll let you go see him before the sun rises just calm down and you may get to see him sooner."

I don't know how long we stayed there silent until Riku finally deemed me calm enough. I hurried back towards the house just as Roxas eyes fluttered open, I couldn't stop myself from quickly climbing on the bed and pressing my lips against his. He was awake... he was awake, everything was ok. He was awake.

** Roxas POV**

Where was I? _Who_ was I? This place its dark... there's nothing here for me. There's no light at the end of the tunnel like I expected. In fact there was no light at all. There was someone I was supposed to be after right? But who? I'm scared... I'm so scared I don't like this! I want to leave!

But there's someone after me! He hurt me, dressed in black wielding a needle. He stabbed me in the arm injecting me with poison. He said he didn't want to that he was sorry. So why did he do that? I can't remember very much I just remember bright silver hitting the moonlight... he had earrings several of them. He was tall and muscular but not too muscular.

We had been friends before right? Before I remembered who I was. Why would he do something like this to me?! I don't like this place I'm so scared what's going on? Please someone, anyone get me out of here! This world of Sleep it's not for me, I'm not supposed to be here!

_"Wait! Don't be afraid, someone very important to you needs you to wake up." _The voice said. It was soft but clearly a males voice.

"But it hurts... everything hurts I don't want to wake up. The pain its unbearable... please don't make me." I whispered dropping to my knees and putting my hands over my ears. I didn't want to wake up but I didn't want to be here either!

_"Someone important needs to see you, he loves you very much and would be very sad if you didn't wake up." _Was the reply it sounded farther away but still close as if he were inside my head.

"Wake up... that's all I have to do right? Just wake up?" I asked.

_"Yes just wake up." _The voice was gone leaving me to my own thoughts. I wanted to wake up and remember, all the answers were part of the Living world not the Sleeping world. Everything here was dark and scary there was no one here I was all alone.

Sitting on the black covered ground I closed my eyes and imagined myself away from the world of Sleep. Eyes fluttering open I took a gasp of air as I heard my name falling from my Mate's lips. "Roxas! Roxas! Oh my gods Roxas!" I felt the bed dip and his lips press against mine.

"Axel..." I croaked trying to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Lie down you're very weak right now..." I felt hands run through my hair and I looked over to see Cloud.

Axel was holding me close his eyes wild as if he were about to bolt with me any second. Someone made a move and Axel bared his fangs hissing until they stopped. I could hear the soft murmur of feet on carpet then smooth hands on my cheeks and forehead. Zexion smiled softly at me as another bout of pain hit me.

Wincing I pretended as if I were fine, but Axel knew better. "Roxas who did this? Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I don't know who did this! I didn't think they had poisoned me. I thought they were just trying to kill me and that I had escaped." I lied. I didn't want to admit what I knew, I didn't want to die but at the same time I didn't want to burden Axel. "Ah!" I groaned burying my face in Axel's shirt as another bout of pain washed over me.

I could feel my breath picking up and my consciousness start to fade. "Roxas... Roxas!" I don't think I could ever forget that voice, how broken he sounded.

"Luxord..." I managed to say or at least I thought so. He had been the one who poisoned me. I wanted to stay awake, wanted to tell Axel that everything would be ok that I had accepted this death but I couldn't. I wasn't suicidal or anything... I just knew that once injected with silver there was no cure. You could either die slowly and painfully or pray that someone would take mercy and kill you.

**A/N: Horray for chapter 1 complete. I've been holding onto this chapter since probably chapter 4 or 5 of Teacher's Pet haha so its been sitting around for a while. Anyway chapter 1 is complete let me know what you think I'll finish chapter 2 and be ready to post! So hit the review button and let me know if you'd still like me to continue on with the sequel. **

**xoxo Royal**


	2. Fights and Flashbacks

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm back for chapter 2! Horray! A few things to explain in this chapter you'll see some line breaks and then there's going to be some bold writing those are flashbacks. **

**Bold = Flashbacks **

**I'll be doing that a lot more especially for Roxas POV, all the flashbacks will be leading up to when he got poisoned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot so without further audo here's chapter 2 hahaha that rhymed. I'm tired...**

**Chapter 2: Fights and Flashbacks**

** Axel's POV**

Kicking the door open I rushed in and grabbed Luxord around the throat. "You fucking _poisoned_ my Mate!" I screamed slamming him down on the ground. He landed with a thud before disappearing in a small puff of smoke. "Luxord get out here!"

There was cruel laughter reverberating throughout the small apartment as I turned around trying to find the coward. "Show yourself!" I cried summoning my Chakrams and trashing the place.

"And what if I do show myself?" He cackled. I still couldn't find him but that didn't stop me from trashing the apartment. He would pay for what he had done to my Mate. "Axel, Axel, Axel my dear you really think that this is going to solve anything?" He asked appearing towards the back of the apartment.

"He's _dying_! We have to find a cure for him before he dies! So you better tell me how to cure him!" I screamed rushing towards him my Chakrams drawn.

"_We_? Love there is no we_, I _don't have to anything. _You_ however well looks like you've got a bit of a problem on your hands." He cackled before disappearing again and then reappearing at the door to the apartment.

Dropping to my knees I let go of my weapons bowing my head, "What do I do? Please help me! Tell me how to save him... tell me how to save the only person I love!" I cried slamming my fists against the carpet.

"I had someone I once loved to believe it or not. I got to close and I was forced to kill him, he was a Dhampir to. I had to inject him with silver in order to prove my loyalty to Xemnas. I had to watch the only person I loved die in front of my eyes, even as he started throwing up blood he never said he hated me. I held him until he died in my arms, until the poison finally made its way into every vein and artery in his body. Filling his lungs until he couldn't even breathe." Luxord's blue eyes were cold and filled with hatred.

"If Xemnas finds out that I helped you I could die to you know. But maybe then I'll finally be reunited with my own love." Chuckling he shook his head, "Or maybe I won't I did kill him after all." After a few minutes he kneeled down in front of me handing me a small leather bound book, "Fine I'll tell you how to cure him."

I left with a few hours of night to guide me home. When I arrived the first thing I did was head into the bedroom where Roxas was. He was still lying in the middle of the bed but this time his clothes had been changed. Cloud was sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through his brothers hair. When he saw me he smiled and beckoned me over.

"What did you find out?" He was hopeful as I sat beside him taking Roxas hand in my own. His chest was rising and falling but his breathing was labored, he looked like he was only suffering from a bad dream.

Kissing his knuckles I looked to Cloud, "He told me how to save him. He also gave me this book, I haven't looked through it yet but he told me it was important. It's going to be a hard journey but I love him, I have to save him." I responded handing the book over to Cloud to investigate. I could feel my body getting heavy so I knew that the sun was rising. Curling up next to Roxas I drew him close to me as I would if he were still awake.

"I'll help you and so will Leon, we'll do everything we can." Cloud whispered. I felt his lips brush against my cheek as blackness washed over me. I was however able to put myself into a twiligh sleep. A twilight sleep was when a Vampire slept without really sleeping. My eyes were closed but my body was in fact very aware. It was in a way like being paralyzed, I could hear everything going on around me but I couldn't move my body.

The door opened and I could smell Cloud's scent all over Leon as he made his way into the room. "How is he?" Leon asked his voice was gruff but sounded nice.

"Tired, he didn't tell me exactly what was going on but I'm pretty sure he will once he wakes up. He also gave me this book that Luxord gave to him. Said it was pretty important we should probably give it to Zexion." Cloud responded.

"I'll take the book to him if you'd like. We might as well get some rest now love its late and I'm tired and I know you are to." Leon whispered as if talking quietly would help. It got quiet for a while and I thought they had fallen asleep. It was a while before they started talking again and even then it wasn't anything of much importance. I could hear Roxas whimper at some points during the night and I wanted to comfort him in some way.

I knew the pain was getting to him, all the poison that was attacking his body. I wished it was me instead of him. His breathing turned heavy as he groaned loudly before finally just screaming. The first thing Cloud did was shout for Zexion I could hear his feet pounding against the floor as he made his way out of the bedroom.

I concentrated all of my willpower on trying to move through the paralysis. All I could think of was Roxas how I needed to be awake for him. I needed to be able to do something to help him. It wasn't until Zexion made it in the room, he had learned to wake up from the paralysis on will, that he seemed to notice me first.

"Sorry Axel but I can't let you get in the way." His hands traced over my face as he muttered something under his breath. I was asleep before he even finished, cursing him as the sleep took over my body. Let me get in the way? I wasn't going to be in the way I just wanted to help... I just wanted to help my beloved Mate.

When I finally woke up I was alone, the first time I ever woke up alone was shortly after Roxas left, after his memories were erased. Sighing I got up padding into the living room where Sora was he had Roxas head on his lap and he was running his fingers through his hair. His eyes were still closed and his breathing looked like it had evened out. Riku was curled up on the couch his eyes closed while Zexion was pacing the room the leather bound red book I brought home clutched tightly in his hands.

"It doesn't make sense..." He muttered running his fingers through his hair.

Riku groaned reaching around for something on the coffee table. "Make it stop, he's been at this for hours. You made me miss out my sleep." Apparently Riku was another that could awaken from sleep paralysis. It wasn't long before he nodded off a light snore drifting through the unusually quiet room. Or not... maybe he could only hold out for so long.

"Axel! I've been reading this book you brought back... there is a way to save him!" Hearing that I scrambled off the couch rushing over towards Zexion. Peering over his shoulder he growled ripping the book away and walking farther away. "It's not going to be easy mind you but we can save him..."

Walking into the kitchen Zexion pulled out a chair and sat down, he waited all of five seconds before turning around and motioning towards me. Rushing over I sat down as Zexion pointed to the book. It was a picture of a flower a blood red flower to be exact, there were thorns covering the stem. In all honesty it looked like a rose, except on closer inspection it looked like there was blood dripping off of the petals.

"A rose is going to save my Mate?" I growled trying hard not to flip the table over.

"Not a rose you moron a Blood Rose however will!" He responded shutting the book and leaving the table.

"I don't see the difference." I huffed crossing my arms and looking over at the couch where Roxas still lay. Walking over I sank down and ran my fingers through his blond hair before kissing his forehead. "I don't care either if it will make him wake up then I'll do anything..."

"I've read over most of the book, Demyx and Olette are getting everything ready we'll be leaving in an hour. Pack light, only what you need because once we leave we're not coming back at least not for a while anyway. I'll explain more about the book once were all in the car. We'll have nothing but time on our hands." With that Zexion put the book under his arm and walked outside.

I guess the cards had all been drawn because as soon as Zexion left everyone got up and headed off towards their rooms. Left alone with Roxas I just continued my ministrations before Leon and Cloud returned first. "We'll watch him while you go pack if you'd like." Cloud said.

Nodding I stood up but not before kissing my Mate's forehead. An hour went by fast, I had packed only two bags one full of a change of clothes and other items for me and another bag for Roxas. I had to think positive, that Roxas would wake up and everything would be fine. Opening the door Demyx walked in head hung low with an exasperated Zexion.

"Please Zexy I can help... I promise I won't get in the way." He whimpered pulling the shorter male into his embrace.

"Zexion you should really take him I'm not going to be much help. Besides I can run the hospital by myself while you two are gone." Olette tried her smile was strained as she wrung her hands.

After a long moment of thought Zexion gave up allowing Demyx to trade places with Olette. She sighed happily hugging Demyx, "I wish everyone a great trip, if you'll excuse me now I have to go open the hospital."

Olette was quick to leave leaving Cloud, Leon, Zexion, Demyx, Riku and Sora standing in the living room. Well Riku was sleeping still on the couch and of course Roxas and I were going to but Roxas was lying on the loveseat eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

Leon took one of my bags for me while Cloud took the other leaving me to carry my Mate outside where we were met a large black SUV.

"What are we soccer moms now?" I grumbled causing Riku to laugh until Zexion fixed us with a heated glare. Opening the sliding door we placed Roxas in one of the back seats lying on his back with Cloud and Leon on either side. Riku, Sora and Demyx buckled up in the next seat while Zexion and I headed to the front seat.

I was put on the drivers side while Zexion held onto a map and the small book Luxord had given me. Armed with only that and a few bags lying in the small trunk we set off.

**Roxas POV**

** "Are you ready?" Riku asked sitting in front of me holding my hands. I shook my head as I listened to Luxord rustle around before hearing the tattoo gun buzz to life. Pulling the gloves on he let them slap against flesh making me jump. Chuckling Riku squeezed my hands, "You'll be fine, just wait till Axel sees he'll be so excited." **

** "Ready Mate?" Luxord asked, before I could even shake my head the tattoo gun buzzed to life again, "To bad ready or not." **

** I squeaked when the needle first pierced my skin but finally relaxed after I realized it only felt like little bee stings over and over. "This won't like... ya know fade right? I mean aren't Dhampirs and Vampires skin a lot different than Humans?" I asked wincing as Luxord took a paper towel and wiped a spot, before pressing the needle back into my hip. **

** "Nah not much different love. Just a little bit thicker is all, just means you have to press a little bit harder." Luxord answered distracted. **

** Why did I ask that? Riku laughed as I tried not to squirm around when the small needle jabbed into my hip bone. Axel had the roman numeral VIII tattooed on his hip so I was going with the roman numeral XIII. It was the day of our anniversary. August thirteenth. I was so excited I planned to show him as soon as I got home. **

** "I think I'm going to die! When is this going to be over?" I whined burying my face in Riku's pale hands. **

** "Love we just started you have about an hour tops." Luxord sighed wiping again at the tattoo. It wasn't long before Luxord was finally done and bringing a mirror over to show me. It was simple yet stunning at the same time and I was excited to show Axel. I had brought Riku for support and because I figured if Axel were to find out the secret before I told him I'd rather be caught with Riku. **

** Sora would just make it look like we were even more guilty than we were. After bandaging my hip and kissing my temple Luxord sent me on my way. "Your just randomly giving me a free tattoo?" I asked cocking my eyebrow up. **

** "Yeah as an apology." I thought that maybe this was an apology towards him trying to kill me. But I must have guessed wrong. When Luxord stabbed me I remember him saying that he was sorry.**

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

**"Roxy this is beautiful! Where did you get this?" Axel had asked it was before I had gotten sick. Lifting up my shirt he kissed the little clear bandage that was stuck to it.**

** "Luxord did it for me... he said it was for an apology... I took Riku with me! I swear nothing happened he called me to see if I would meet him out for coffee... I did and we got started talking about tattoos yours in particular and then he told me that he would do one for me for free and so I took Riku with me..." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't stop. "Its for our anniversary... I'm sorry I should have said something." **

** I was ashamed I felt terrible my Mate was angry at me. What had I done? I shouldn't have gotten the stupid tattoo.**

** "Roxas, Angel no come here! I'm not mad at you! Just mad that it was Luxord that did it, I didn't realize he actually knew how to tattoo. But still come here love..." We had kissed and everything was better and now everything was falling apart. **

The once beautiful picture melted and was now a place of blackness. I was stuck here until I woke up but I couldn't wake up because my body wouldn't allow me. My body was trying to protect me by keeping me asleep. The few times I had woken up I was in extreme pain.

I'm not sure how long I stood there trying hard to get lost back in the flashbacks before the blackness turned to pure white light. I expected sound with the light like a horrible screeching noise or bells something anything but there was nothing! It was madding!

I remember dropping to my knees and closing my eyes, I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that. When I opened them though I saw a boy around my age he had long flowing brown hair down to his waist. He was staring at me when a broad grin spread across his face. His eyes were a bright blue, turning around I saw short cropped platinum blond hair. Luxord... he smiled back racing past me well actually right through me to scoop the boy up in his arms.

They kissed it was sweet and I watched as he ran his fingers through the boys hair before pressing his lips back to the others ones again. There was a door in front of them that I didn't notice before. The door was etched in gold with a lions head for the doorknobs, quietly the door was opened and without turning back Luxord carried his Mate inside.

The door closed silently and was gone in an instant. So Luxord had really died? When did he die? How did this happen? I knew where the door led something inside me just knew. Smiling I wished them well, I could only hope though that I survived so that I could see Axel again.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is complete! Horray for tattoos if you haven't ever gotten a tattoo before then it really does feel like a bee sting... mine was like for 2 hours though and then he hit my spine and that's pretty fucking painful but if you get the right spot its not so bad so I'm told. I only have one on my back haha but anyway not hte point! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Review me and let me know what you think! I'll see everyone in chapter 3!**

**xoxo Royal**


	3. Anniversary

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Sorry guys I haven't posted anything in a while I've been getting ready for Aniamazement! Going to Raleigh again yay 3rd year in a row so I'm very excited I'm going as Holo from Spice and Wolf this year anyway, here's chapter 3 its short I'm sorry like I said I've been trying to get everything ready before I leave friday so if you don't hear from me for a while then I haven't had a chance to update yet. So here we go on to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot so without further audo here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Anniversary**

** Axel's POV**

Zexion was smart enough to have marked the map with abandoned houses, churches, really anything that could house everyone safely from the sun. I was still angry that Zexion had woke Riku up and forced me to go to sleep. He was my Mate I should have been the one helping him. Sighing I sped my pace up causing a few yelps in the backseat for those who weren't ready.

"You seem a little tense..." Demyx started trying to pull himself as close to the front seat as possible.

"Wonder why." I snorted. "Damn it Zexion he's _my_ Mate! I should have been the one to help him when he was in pain. Instead you forced me back to sleep what the _hell_?"

The ride became silent for at least twenty minutes before Zexion spoke up. "He is your Mate but I wouldn't have done that had you stopped acting like a fool! We had to _chain_ you to a tree! We're trying to help Roxas not hurt him! You have to be willing to do everything in your power to save him! If I told you that ripping out his heart would save him I would expect you to rip his heart out!" Zexion stated his eyes never leaving the side of my face.

"I would do anything that I have to do in order to save my Mate." I growled out gripping the steering wheel tightly until my knuckles turned white.

"Good, you won't have to rip his heart out thankfully but I did want to tell you that I've been working on something now for quiet some time. In fact I actually had Olette pack it for me. It may buy us some time so that we can help Roxas. Axel are you familiar with dialysis?" Zexion asked his eyes never leaving the side of my face still.

"Yeah of course its when you filter the blood out for any impurities... right?" I stated passing one of the slower cars, as Demyx pointed out the next exit I needed to take.

"Correct. I've managed to make a dialysis machine but a much smaller one. Portable if you will. It should buy us some time with Roxas, if we can get him woken up it will make the journey much easier. When we stop tonight I'll hook him up to it, but I do want to warn you though this won't cure him. For now it will help him but the poison, its extremely aggressive Axel I want you to understand that. That poison will eventually turn his own body against him we can get rid of it as much as we can for the time being but were on the clock, we need to get him better fast!" Zexion stated firmly clenching his hands into fists.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Riku asked he was unusually quiet as were the rest of the occupants in the van. While Zexion turned to talk to Riku I was left wandering why Zexion would be working on a dialysis machine? Did he know like Sora did what was going to happen to Roxas? Maybe Sora warned him... which would have left me out of the loop _again_! Shaking my head I continued on driving trying to take my mind off the subject. I would ask him later when we were alone.

Opening the small leather bound book Zexion turned around in his seat and handed Riku the book. "This, its a Blood Rose this is what were looking for. It only blooms once in a hundred years and yes this is the year the flower is going to be in full bloom. Its power is said to cure any Vampire or Dhampir no matter what ails them."

"So this is supposed to cure Roxas? What do you do just pick the flower? Does he have to eat it?" Riku asked I could hear him flipping through the book, his fingers skimming over the pages as he read.

"It's the only flower in existence. There is a small pond that's near the flower, we have to crush it up and scatter the flower into the small pond. Once that is done Axel will be the only one allowed to carry him into the pond. Anyone else steps in besides the ailed and the one helping the ailed will die on contact. Once he's cured Roxas will have to be the one to replant the seed that will be leftover so that the flower may grow again." Zexion finished as he turned back around book back in his hands.

"What makes the pond kill anyone but the person who needs to be healed and the one helping?" Demyx piped up.

Shrugging Zexion turned around a small smile gracing his features. He truly loved Demyx to the point he would do anything for him, just as I would for Roxas. "I wish I knew love. The book doesn't say, all it talks about is the flower and how to be cured." He sighed closing the book and passing it to the back at Riku's request to see the book again.

"Hey Ax did Luxord give you another book?" Demyx wondered peeking his head to the front again as Riku and Sora began talking in hushed tones.

"Nope this is the only thing he gave me. Sorry bud." I laughed as Demyx whined and looked at Zexion expectantly, who had to explain to him that just because he read a lot didn't mean that he knew everything.

We drove for a long while until there was only about two hours left of the night. We stopped at the first abandoned house where we unloaded our bags and hurried in. It was run down falling apart with cracks everywhere. Cloud carried Roxas inside and headed upstairs to one of the three bedrooms. Lying him on the bed I followed swiftly behind making sure that the windows were boarded and every nook and crack was covered.

Leon and Cloud decided to stay up and watch over us during the day and sleep during the night since they were both Dhamphirs and did not have a Mate, they were free from the suns prison.

Curling up on the bed I lay next to Roxas as Zexion pulled a small metal machine out. Sitting it on the bed he punched some buttons before sitting on the bed opposite me. Holding Roxas arm he stuck two needles inside placing a small piece of medical tape to the needles before turning the machine on. It hummed to life and I watched as blood went through the small tube attached to one of the needles, then go back into his body going through the other small tube.

"How long is this journey going to take?" I asked nuzzling my Mate's neck.

"Two weeks tops, that's assuming that everything goes according to plan and we're not ambushed along the way. It's also assuming we're the only ones who are going after the flower." Zexion's voice was kind but firm. This wasn't going to be easy, nothing was ever easy for Roxas and I.

"Zexion did you know that Roxas was going to get sick?" I had to know. How else would he have known to pack that machine?

Shaking his head Zexion gave me a sad smile, "I wouldn't have even started to work on it had Olette not told me to. She came to me shortly after Roxas got out of the hospital. She said she had a dream that Roxas had been poisoned. She kept dreaming that over and over until I finally decided to make this machine. I thought if her dream came true then I would be ready." He responded.

Nodding I closed my eyes listening as Zexion padded around the room for a moment more before disappearing.

"Roxas," I whispered my eyes still closed skimming my nose across his neck. "It's our anniversary don't you remember? We have the date tattooed on our hips... Happy anniversary love." Kissing his temple I let the first rays of sunshine take me down into a peaceful slumber.

On a night like tonight with the moon high in the sky we wouldn't have even left the bed. We would have spent all night in the bed just making love the moon as our only reference of light.

We would have woken up with the bed probably covered in blood, Roxas covered in bites and grinning straddling my lap and telling me what a wonderful anniversary it was. Then I would take him out to dinner of course I couldn't eat anything but that didn't matter. We would exchange gifts afterwards and we'd come back home and spend time together lounging on the couch just cuddling and holding.

Opening my eyes I was in a forest of some kind there was a small waterfall off to the side with flowers everywhere. There was a bed in the middle of the meadow with iron flowers curling around the bedpost... this was my bed from home! What was my bed doing here?

Lying upon the bed though was my Mate. His blond hair was fanned out on the pillows, when I took a step forward his eyes fluttered open. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, once they landed on me he smiled. Running I jumped on the bed pulling Roxas as close as I could littering his face with kisses. "Happy anniversary baby I love you." I panted letting my hands explore his body.

He answered with a moan as I found his hardening erection. He was naked under the covers. Hurriedly he stripped me both of us not knowing how much time we really had to spend together. Tongues clashed and danced as Roxas hurriedly pulled my shirt off. Next were the pants along with the boxers, I wasn't wearing any shoes so that was one less thing to worry about.

"Axel I need you inside of me! Now ohh fuck!" He cried as I pushed him down on the bed attaching my mouth to one of his nipples.

"Your wish is my command Angel." I whispered huskily leaving butterfly kisses all over his body.

Once he'd had enough Roxas rolled us over so that he was straddling me. Teeth nipped at my neck as I exposed more of my throat for my Mate to suck. Moaning I let him continue until his lips made their way back to the corner of my mouth. "Roxas," I groaned as his lips traveled down south.

Those plump pink lips slowly engulfed my cock. He moaned sending those delicious vibrations running through my body. "Fuck Roxas baby..." I hissed bucking my hips.

Bobbing his head he continued his onslaught until I was so close to the edge. "Angel baby, I'm so close!" I groaned bucking my hips releasing my seed into his awaiting mouth.

Pulling back Roxas lips were back on mine his tongue invading my mouth. I wanted to bite my Mate I needed to have his blood inside of my body. Pushing Roxas off I flipped him over exposing my fangs. His eyes were wide as he stared at me as if he didn't know me. It scared me quiet honestly but at the same time I couldn't stop from wanting to bite him.

"No Axel no! You can't my blood has been poisoned, what if you get poisoned to?" He cried pushing me away.

Poisoned? I wasn't allergic to silver I was however allergic to the sun. "Angel love I won't get hurt." I whispered smiling crawling back over my fangs still exposed. I knew I looked like I was about to attack but I couldn't put my fangs away. I wasn't sated and until I fed they were going to stay exposed. Besides I was still in control of my body I wouldn't ever hurt my Mate not like last time.

"It doesn't matter! I'm poisoned my _blood_ is poisoned if you drink it too then you'll die! I'm sorry Axel..." He looked away from me his face red as he handed me a small black box. Opening it up I shook my head, _caps_ Roxas had invested in _caps_?

Caps were for Vampires they were small and plastic designed to go over the Vampire's fangs. Dhamphirs usually got them for the Vampire's so they could have multiple lovers without ever getting bitten therefore never getting Mated. "Damn it!" I wanted to throw the box on the ground and attack Roxas. I wanted to show him that in this dream or wherever we were he wasn't going to poison me.

"I'm so sorry... this isn't romantic at all is it?" He laughed without humor as he tried to take the small box back. "This was a stupid idea... I'm so sorry." Reaching my arms out I wound them around his small waist and drew him into my lap.

"Maybe not the most romantic but who cares? I still love you. You're still my Mate," I responded planting kisses on his neck. Sighing I pulled back long enough to put on the plastic caps before going back to kiss my Mate. "Just so you know as soon as you get better we're not leaving the bedroom for a long while." I growled in his ear.

He shivered his breath picking up as he turned around and tackled me back to the bed. Exposing his neck I bit down as hard as I could still not enough though to draw blood. Growling I tried to bite even harder I didn't like that I couldn't draw blood. Back arching he cried out my name over and over like a prayer.

"Axel! Axel, right there!" Leaving his neck I nipped my way down tanned flesh until I was situated right between his legs. Lifting his legs over my shoulders I bit his inner thigh licking the abused flesh before licking a trail up his balls to his cock. His chest was rising and falling at rapid speed as I sucked him off. Fondling the heavy sac he sucked in a breath trying not to scream. Bobbing my head I let my Mate buck his hips while fingers threaded through my hair harshly pulling me down.

While Roxas fucked my face I slipped two fingers in his entrance. His hips faltered a moment before returning back to their original pace. Scissoring my fingers I stretched him before I slipped the third finger in. By the time I found his prostate it was all over. Thick ribbons of cum spurted into my mouth leaving behind a bitter taste.

I could care less though this was my Mate, I missed being able to do this with him. Sinking back on the bed Roxas smiled through hooded eyes. "S'good." He hummed snuggling close to my chest.

"But its not over quiet yet." I growled pushing him back down on the bed. I'm not sure how many times we had sex that night. It was as though in the dream we never got tired. It was probably either the fourth or fifth orgasm that Roxas finally pinned me down to the bed.

His face was flaming red as he tried not to remain serious before he broke out into a goofy grin. "Can we just lie here for a while?" He asked dropping back down on my chest. "I don't know how much time we have left and I want to make every moment count." He whispered pressing his lips against my neck.

"You'll wake up Angel I know you will and when you do I'll be right there for it." I whispered nuzzling his neck. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you to Axel." Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he grabbed me tightly. I didn't want to wake up and see my Mate lying there eyes closed. We didn't have to say much to each other we already knew how the other was feeling. It was nice to just stare into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes again.

Before too long I felt the familiar tug of wakefulness. Tugging Roxas closer I pressed my lips against his, who knows when I would be able to see him again. "I love you Roxas!" I whispered as the feeling of waking only grew. Reaching our hands out they touched briefly before I woke.

Sitting up groggily I looked over to see Leon who smiled before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. Cloud who was sitting beside Leon pulled him close letting his head rest on his chest. "Happy anniversary Axel." Cloud whispered.

"What...? Huh what's going on?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I told Leon today was yours and Roxas' anniversary so when you went to sleep he let you see Roxas. He said that you guys have such a strong connection as Mates that it was extremely easy to put you in the same dream. I don't know exactly how he does it but that's how he explained it to me." Cloud smiled pressing his lips against Leon's head.

"Thank you Leon," I responded even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me at the moment. However he had done that had drained him. Standing up I watched as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon to make way for the night.

The rest of the Vampire's and Mated Dhamphirs woke up soon after. After gathering everything including the unconscious Roxas and Leon we set off to our next destination.

**A/N: Done with chapter 3! Yay hope you guys enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think! So to anyone going to a convention this weekend or your just staying home be safe have a good Memorial Day weekend and I'll see everyone in chapter 4! Drop me a review and let me know what you think I'll also be packing my laptop so I'll try to work on writing some this weekend any who see everyone in chapter 4!**

**xoxo Royal**


	4. Waking Up

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm sorry guys life has been getting in the way but I've been steadily working on getting this chapter and the 2nd part to Mermaid's Tears done so I can get them posted. Anyway here's chapter 4 thanks guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows and thanks for waiting for me so paitently to post this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

** Chapter 4: Waking Up**

** Axel's POV**

The next stop we had, Zexion anxiously pulled out the small dialysis machine he had. "Is this going to work?" I asked sitting beside Roxas and holding his hand. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was thankfully regular. I watched fascinated as Zexion stuck the needles in my Mate's arm and turned the small machine on.

It started to life with a quiet whirring noise, and I watched as the blood was taken through one tube and after about thirty seconds it was filtered back through the other tube. "If we do this every night before we go to sleep then yes it should help tremendously. But I've already told you Axel this isn't going to fix the problem..." Zexion started.

"I know, trust me I know. I don't care if it can't cure him as long it will help ease his suffering then I guess that's all I can ask for." I responded curling up close to Roxas.

It had been a while since I had fed and I could tell the difference. My strength was fading and fast. We still had about two or so hours before the sun actually rose so I decided to just lay beside Roxas quietly until the sun rose.

I wasn't lying there for maybe five minutes before I felt a tap on my arm. Turning around I looked to see Leon smiling tiredly at me. Apparently he still hadn't fully recovered. "Are you ok?" I questioned looking at his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine. Axel you haven't fed in a while you must be starting to get thirsty." Leon stated offering his wrist to me.

I would be lying if I said my mouth didn't water at the sight of the exposed wrist. I could hear the blood humming through his veins, the sweet metallic smell was starting to drive me mad with hunger. "Leon, I think you're right I'm very thirsty." I purred exposing my fangs for the Dhampir to see.

His eyes got wide as he attempted to scoot back. That wasn't a good move, we were predatory creatures by nature and him moving back so quickly put me on edge. "Leon don't move away like that." I growled standing up and stalking towards him as he continued to scoot back.

"Cloud..." Leon whispered as he continued to move away. "Cloud! Cloud!"

The door burst open as Cloud rushed in to pull Leon to his feet. "Aw Cloud you're ruining all the fun." I purred running my tongue over my fangs.

Sighing Cloud pulled Leon behind his back. "Did you offer him your blood?" He questioned. Leon nodded which caused Cloud to sigh yet again. "You can't run from him Leon, it'll only get worse he _will _attack." Cloud was very smart when it came to Vampire's and I almost wished he was the one I was taking blood from.

"Cloud I'm very thirsty right now why don't you just run along and let me deal with Leon." I whispered huskily running my fingers through Cloud's hair.

"Axel down!" Cloud warned putting his hand on my chest and gently pushing me away. He wouldn't hurt me not yet anyway, if I even attempted to take Leon away he would probably stab me through the heart ending my life.

Hissing I backed down narrowing my eyes and curling back up beside my Mate. Once Cloud had calmed Leon down he walked over and sat beside me offering me his wrist again. Cloud wasn't very far away and I didn't like that I would have an audience even if one of them happened to be passed out at the moment. Licking the flesh I caught the familiar taste of fear and sweat, it reminded me of the first time I took Roxas' blood.

Closing his eyes I sank my fangs into the offered wrist letting the sweet metallic taste of blood fill my mouth. I couldn't stop from closing my own eyes as well thinking back to when I did this to Roxas as a small groan escaped my throat.

After I'd had my fill I licked the wound watching to make sure that it healed properly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to run away... its just when your eyes dilate like that it reminded me of my time with the Hunters." Leon said looking away ashamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked running my fingers through Roxas silky blond hair. It was weird to take blood from someone else who wasn't my Mate. I felt dirty as if I were doing something behind Roxas' back. I knew if he was awake he would understand but at the same time this wasn't my Mate's blood.

"They used to bring starved Vampire's in all the time to my cell. They let them feed on me constantly. To them it was a game and once they got bored they would kill the Vampire and leave the corpse in my cell. It was terrible, I hated it every minute of it! Sometimes they would just leave the Vampire alive with me for a few days and then kill him. The Vampire's knew they were going to die and all they wanted was for someone to be there with them before they died... like a Mate." After saying that his face turned red and he closed his eyes as if forcing himself to go on.

"So... you...?" I stopped mid-sentence trying to wrap my head around the concept. Just like Dhampirs having multiple partners it was just as degrading to have them bite the Dhampir. To have multiple Mates it was unheard of.

"It's not something I'm proud of but they needed someone for just that moment. I couldn't let them die alone like that! I watched so many of them die, I always asked to be with them when it happened..." He stopped when Cloud sank down beside him and tucked his head under his chin.

"Shh, you're tired love the suns going to be up soon. Your exhausted you need to rest now." Kissing the crown of his head Cloud lifted him up effortlessly leaving the room without saying a word. I knew it was up to me what I did with the knowledge but I didn't plan on saying anything.

I could understand where Leon was coming from. After being locked in there for so long I'm sure his sanity was at its limit. To be able to Mate with someone and give them some relief before their death meant a lot to him. I don't know what I would have done if Roxas had been locked away for as long as Leon had been. During Christmas of last year Leon had broken down and told Roxas everything, he felt as if he owed him that much and Roxas in turn had told me bits and pieces I didn't honestly know how bad it had been.

As I was getting ready to go to sleep Cloud walked in quietly knocking on the open door. "Come in." I answered groggily. "I won't tell anyone Cloud."

"No I know you won't. I just wanted to apologize for Leon's behavior earlier he's not used to giving blood without..." Looking away his face turned a bright red, "You know what I'm trying to say."

"I know its ok. He doesn't have to give me his blood if it that's hard for him I understand." I responded offering a small smile.

Cloud smiled sinking down to run his fingers through Roxas hair. "I never apologized enough for what I did to you two. I just wanted him to be happy but not with you. That was stupid of me and I'm so sorry, I can see it now he loves you with all his heart. Even with his memories missing he was still searching for you, always searching for you even though at the time he didn't realize it." Kissing his cheek he stood up and smiled sadly at me.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't still awkward between us. In all honesty I wouldn't have been talking to him if Roxas weren't around. Standing up Cloud said a small parting and left us alone. Nuzzling Roxas neck I breathed in his scent. I could smell his blood pumping through his veins but I could also smell something... rotting?

That had to be the poison in his body... what was it doing? Was it rotting his body or was that just the smell? Before I even had a chance to get up and talk to Zexion about what I was smelling the sun was fully up and I was back asleep.

**Roxas POV **

"Roxas babe _seriously_? Does he _have_ to come over?" Axel groaned. He looked less menacing with his Santa hat on and I couldn't help but giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. Pressing my lips against his he let out a small growl picking me up in his arms.

"Axel no! They're going to be here soon!" I cried as Axel tried to take us to the bedroom while Sora and Riku just watched. "Axel!" His mouth quickly covered mine his tongue snaking out to wrap around mine. He knew my weakness and it wasn't long before he had me backed against the wall my legs wrapped around his waist.

His fangs were grazing my neck until they he was lightly biting my mark. I exposed more of my neck for him to tease as a moan ripped from my throat. "Just a quickie," He reasoned pulling me back so that our lips connected again. A quickie? Axel's version of a quickie was about half a day in bed. Rolling my eyes I pressed my lips back against his. "Come on you know you want to." He breathed against my lips his hands reaching between us to rub the growing bulge in my pants.

The idea was sounding better and better. His hand kept rubbing and squeezing until I was sporting a nice tent in my pants. "Ok fine! But just one round that's it!" I growled allowing my Mate to throw me on the bed.

Once he was situated comfortably on top of me, (I made him get rid of the Santa hat muc to his dismay) we resumed our heated make out session from before. My fingers came to entangle in his fiery red mane while he continued making trails of kisses from my neck to my jugular. Going back to the mark on my neck he bit down hard emitting a groan as my blood gushed into his mouth.

Arching my back I felt his tongue lapping up the blood while his hand was reaching down in my pants grabbing my erection. Bites on a Dhampir were very sensitive to pleasure, so once my Mate bit down on me I was already about to cum. "Ax...so close..." I whimpered.

His nail dug into the slit of my penis and I cried out again as he continued to softly stroke me off. "Axel!" I whined hoping he would just finish me off.

His hand quickly retracted from my pants and I whimpered again at the loss of heat. Pulling his mouth away from my bite he sat up and began working on getting those tight skinny jeans off. Once he had them unzipped I realized that he was going commando underneath. "You planned this!" I growled narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." He chuckled throwing his pants off in some general direction. Crawling back on top of me he grabbed my shirt and tugged it off, once I had discarded his shirt as well he leaned down taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

Hot his mouth was hot while fingers skated up my sides to roll the nipple that lay neglected. "Axel..." I whined threading my fingers back through his mane of hair, "There going to be here soon."

"And once there here I'll stop but not a moment before then." Leaning back down his mouth covered my nipple again his fangs grazing over the hardened nub. Hands reaching down in between our bodies he went back to stroking me off. It wasn't long before he switched nipples his tongue coming out to lap at the other nipple.

"Axel..." I whined spreading my legs a little bit farther hoping he would understand the meaning. He let out a feral growl taking my legs and throwing them over his shoulder. He wasn't seriously going to take me dry was _he? _

His hand retracted from my weeping cock to reach over to our bedside table. I watched him pull out a bottle of lube and coat his fingers thoroughly in the clear gel. I felt two fingers circling my entrance. Groaning I felt them press into my ass and start scissoring the tight ring of muscle open.

Once he had located my prostate I threw my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming. Arching my back I continued the chorus of moans and mewls watching as my red haired lover continued his ministrations. "Fuck me already!" I cried.

"With pleasure!" Spreading my legs farther apart Axel shoved his cock deep in my ass hitting my prostate. I couldn't stop the scream that tore from my throat. He continued to pound into me, reaching in between our now sweaty bodies to pump my cock.

He had planned this he fucking planned this! Reaching back I grabbed the headboard for support letting out pleasured screams. "Axel! Right there! Yeah!" I cried slamming my hips down causing Axel's cock to sink deeper into my ass. It was long before I felt the familiar coiling in my stomach that went straight down to my groin. "Ax there! I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!" Axel continued to milk my cock for cum as he grunted chanting my name releasing himself inside of me.

We rode out our orgasms together, Axel snapping his hips leaning down to press his lips against mine. Tongue snaking out he slipped it in my mouth tracing around my teeth and touching the roof of my mouth. It was sensual and passionate and I was almost ready for round two before Axel dropped on top of me rolling off to his side and pulling me into his embrace. "We agreed on a quickie remember?" Axel smirked kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah." Grumbling I turned over my back towards Axel who growled and nipped my neck.

"Still love you Roxy." He whispered kissing the bite mark he had made earlier. Turning over I snuggled close to Axel's chest kissing his neck and practically purring when his fingers began running through my hair.

We weren't lying there long before we heard the doorbell going off. "Roxas that's your brother!" Sora called there was a trace of amusement in his voice.

Jumping up I quickly got dressed as Axel stood there still naked a smirk playing on his lips. "Um... Axel?" I questioned taking a step back. His eyes were glazed over and he was licking his lips making sure to graze his fangs as he did so. "Axel?" It was that predatory gleam in his eye. Making a mad dash towards the bedroom door I made it out slamming the door behind me as Axel's voice drifted out.

"Roxas, Roooxas come here love. I won't bite... well not like you won't like it." He purred his voice sounding like silk.

I could already hear voices drifting through the hall so I knew that Cloud and Leon were inside. If only I could make it to them I was pretty sure Axel would be forced to get dressed and act like a decent human. Oh how wrong I was...

I was able to make it into the living room where Cloud, Leon, Riku and Sora were but that was when all hell broke loose. "AXEL WHAT THE HELL! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Riku screamed as I rounded the corner and jumped into Cloud's arms.

"Roooooxaaaaas! There you are!" He grinned running his tongue across his fangs again smiling like the predator he was.

"Cloud save me!" I cried climbing around on my brothers back like a monkey.

"No way! Axel damn it get your fucking clothes on!" Cloud yelled reaching around and pulling me off. Once he had finally dislodged me from his back I jumped into Leon's arms hoping that he would be my saving grace instead.

Leon's face was scarlet as he dropped me and rushed to hide behind Cloud placing his head on Cloud's shoulder. "This is disgusting! Roxas or someone please make him get clothes on."

Sora was the only one doubled over laughing while everyone else was screaming at Axel to at least put some pants on. After what finally seemed like an eternity Axel finally found me in the kitchen hiding under the table. Pulling the chairs away he managed to grab onto my legs and pull me out from under the table. As Axel continued to drag me I managed to wrap my arms around Cloud's legs. "Noooo!" I cried Cloud held onto Leon desperately trying to dislodge me.

"He's your Vampire you control him!" Cloud shouted finally dislodging me watching as we hit another snag. This time I was able to grab onto Riku's leg who grinned and pried my fingers off.

"Bye Roxas! Byyyeee Roxas!" Riku grinned waving as Axel drug me back into our room where he threw me on the bed but not before closing and locking the door. It was like I weighed nothing to him.

We probably made love another hour and a half before Axel finally released me to go see my brother. "Well... I assume that went well." Riku chuckled as Axel and I emerged from the bedroom our hair a mess and sweat still clinging to our bodies.

"Rox... I'm sorry." Axel whispered I knew he couldn't control his predatory urges it was just something that was ingrained in all Vampires.

"Its ok." I smiled standing up on my tip toes to press my lips lightly against his. Smiling he wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me into his chest. We had a wonderful Christmas it was only a little awkward when Cloud kept sneaking glares over towards Axel.

"Keep my baby brother safe." He growled narrowing his eyes at Axel.

"Cloud come on! Axel's wonderful to me! Besides I should be telling you to be keeping Leon safe!" Smiling Cloud came over and pulled me into a hug. "I love you ok? Your my baby brother I need to know that you're safe."

"Then move closer! I miss you Cloud, and I miss Leon to! Please move closer to us or move here with us!" I stated.

Shaking his head Cloud kissed my forehead muttering that he would see what he could do. That was before I had gotten sick.

I still remembered the night Cloud had called saying that they were moving to a tiny apartment that was close to our house. He said that they were only about five minutes away. It wasn't long after and I got sick. I wasn't able to see the apartment and for that I still felt bad. But Axel had promised to save me and I believed him.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there trapped in my own memories before I was dragged away into the blackness. "...up. Wake up, its time... wa... u... ime... to...ke... up."

"No..." I whimpered curling up in a ball in the darkness. I didn't want to wake up not now, not ever! It was painful it hurt!

"Angel... my love." That voice was that Axel? He was calling to me? "Please love. Its ok you won't hurt again I promise." Axel wouldn't lie... he would never lie to me.

Closing my eyes I imagined myself awake like I had done the very first time. My eyes felt heavy and my body was extremely weak. Opening my eyes I looked over to see Axel curled up beside me nuzzling my neck. "Axel..." I croaked trying to reach a numb hand up to his face.

Pulling back he looked down at me a huge grin forming on his face. "Roxas!" Pressing his lips to mine he pulled me to his chest. "Roxas! Roxas you're awake! Zexion said this might happen but we never expected it to be this soon! I'm so glad you're awake! I've missed you!" He cried trying to be careful with me.

Turning my head over I noticed two needles in my arm, I wasn't very fond of them but I could tolerate them. "What did you guys do to me?" I questioned letting my head drop back down on the pillow.

"Zexion was the one who came up with this idea. He made a dialysis machine for you. It's supposed to filter out as much poison for you as possible but its not going to cure you." He responded taking my hand in his.

"Then what's going to happen? I'm not going to die am I?" I questioned seriously.

"No!" He shouted shaking his head. "No everything's going to be ok Roxas. We're going after this flower, its called a Blood Rose. It's going to cure you."

His eyes were shining and he had this hopeful look in his eyes. Axel had never lied to me, so why would he lie to me now? That thought kept running through my mind as I mulled over the news he had just given me. Running soothing hands over my arms he kissed my forehead. "Axel... I'm cold." I whispered suddenly shivering.

"I'll go get you a blanket." Axel responded hopping up and leaving the small room we were in. It felt like I had been out of it forever, we weren't in Axel's room that much I knew.

The door opened only a minute later and I chuckled finding it rather hard to roll over. "That was rather fast." I giggled reaching my hand out to the empty spot where Axel had once been lying.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was intruding." The familiar voice said a smile laced in the words.

"Zexion! Come over here I'm really weak I can't roll over at the moment." I laughed waiting for the slate haired male to walk over.

"Your awake. How are you feeling?" Zexion asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Tired mostly. Cold, really cold. Axel told me what's going on... is this Blood Rose or whatever it is supposed to really save me?" I questioned narrowing my eyes.

"Luxord gave Axel a book about this and told him it was going to help you. He believes in it wholeheartedly Roxas... you know he will go to extreme lengths to keep you by his side." Zexion started his face drawing into a tight line.

"We've discussed this matter before! Please Zexion... if I do end up dying you know as well as I what will happen to him. I want him to be able to move on, to continue to live his life. He doesn't have to Mate again and if he does I'll understand. I just don't want him preserving my dead corpse thinking he can still bring me back to life! I need to know he'll be ok." I pleaded.

Frowning he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Resting his hands by his side he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I know,"

"We're basing this off what a _book_ says! Luxord has tried to _kill _me before I just..." Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly made their descendant. "I don't want to die. Zex I'm not suicidal but I have to know that he'll move on. That he'll be ok."

"For now just concentrate on getting better. We'll deal with it once we get there but for now the dialysis seems to be working. We'll find that flower and we'll save you, you'll see." He was trying to convince me as much as he was himself. We all knew based on experience of what Axel would do but if this time I really died it would only be worse.

Silently he left the room and Axel returned a few seconds later. His smile never reached his eyes and I had to wonder if he had heard any of the conversation between Zexion and I. Before I could ask him though he threw a ruby red blanket on top of me tucking me in the small bed like I was a child. Before I even had time to really ask him he was letting out a massive yawn and changing the subject.

Currently we were hiding out in an abandoned house waiting for the sun to rise. Once night returned we were going to leave and continue on our mission of finding that rose. I was never able to broach the subject with Axel as the sun began rising and Axel started drifting off to sleep. Now wasn't the time to be asking him anyway, I had just woken up and he was so happy. Even now as he was falling into a deep slumber he pulled me close in his arms whispering words of comfort and love.

"Missed you... Love you my sweet Angel." He yawned nuzzling my neck. It wasn't long before his breathing became even, as much as I didn't want to go to sleep I knew I was going to be forced to because of the relationship I had with Axel. I could fight it off as much as I wanted but it wasn't long before I to was falling deep into the clutches of sleep.

"Love you Axel." I whispered letting my eyes fall shut.

**A/N: The end of chapter 4. Sad day. Well read review and let me know what you think! I'm going to go ahead and finish up part 2 of Mermaid's Tears. Then hopefully focus all of my attention back on this here project. **

**Axel: Don't forget the other two fanfictions your working on! Hehe**

**Royal: Shut up Axel! There not going to be posted anyway for a while until probably after Kiss of Death anyway! I'm out read, review let me know what ya think and if you guys ever have any requests and you want to see me do a fucking different pairing well... shit haha just kidding just PM me or review me. Ok over and out!**

**xoxo Royal**


	5. Not The Only One

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I've updated again and it didn't take me for fucking ever! Yay for me! Don't expect this to happen often! Haha anyway I'm proud to announce chapter 5! Oh and thank you for all the reviews and favorites you guys are amazing! Whelp here we go chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Chapter 5: Not The Only One**

** Axel's POV**

I had heard the conversation and to be quiet honest he was right. I would have kept his corpse preserved until I found a way to bring him back. Once dead you were supposed to stay dead right? But what about Vampires? We were considered dead, yet we were alive... but we couldn't turn Dhampirs into Vampires. They were born like Humans not made like Vampires. It would be impossible.

Gripping the blanket tighter I swore to myself that I wouldn't let Roxas die. I was going to save him! No matter the cost. Zexion left not to long after, he noticed me right away but he continued on as if he hadn't seen me.

Squaring my shoulders back and plastering a fake smile on my face I came back to join Roxas. "Thanks Axel." He whispered snuggling under the blanket. It wasn't long before a tan hand reached out feeling around until it met mine. "Come under here. I'm still freezing."

Pulling the blanket up I curled under it pulling Roxas close to my chest. He was tired and I knew he would be and it wasn't long before the sun started rising and was forcing us to sleep.

"Missed you... Love you my sweet Angel." I whispered as Roxas nuzzled my neck.

As I was nodding off I swear I heard him say, "Love you Axel."

We woke up later that night Roxas still nestled safely in my arms. "Good morning Angel how are you feeling today?" I asked a grin stretching across my face.

"Still a little tired, I feel cold really cold." He responded groggily pulling the covers more tightly around us. Once I had managed to disentangle myself from the covers I wrapped Roxas up tight and carried him out into the living room.

Everyone's eyes brightened and they jumped up as I carried Roxas in who smiled weakly. "When did you wake up? Why didn't you tell us? Roxas are you feeling ok? Can you walk? Did you sleep well?" Sora questioned his voice going higher and higher as he continued to talk.

"Sora calm down!" Riku called walking over and putting a hand on his Mate's shoulders as Sora successfully backed us into a corner. Baring my fangs Sora's eyes widened and he backed up a large step. I didn't like anyone crowding around my Mate friend or not.

"_Axel_!" Roxas cried struggling around in my arms. As I tried to keep him still Riku pulled Sora to a safe distance. Once I had calmed him down enough to stop thrashing around I nuzzled his neck affectionately as an apology.

"Good boy now put me _down_!" He growled crossing his arms. Setting him on his feet I made sure he was steady. Swatting my hands away he made his way over to give Sora a hug. Riku patted him on the head and Demyx all but threw him to the ground in his excitement.

I growled at him until Cloud told someone to get me a muzzle. Turning my glare full force on Roxas' older brother just made him grin. "Guys behave!" Roxas called as Leon walked over and attempted to help get Demyx off the flailing Roxas.

"He started it." Cloud muttered.

"Well I'm finishing it!" Roxas stated as Leon finally disentangled Demyx from Roxas.

Dropping to the ground I watched eyes narrowed as everyone went and talked to Roxas. I was already missing the warmth that he provided. Zexion was the one to get everything in order, once he had made sure everyone was packed and ready we set off again.

I had wanted to tell Roxas that I was glad he was feeling some better but he was currently in the very backseat with Cloud and Leon asleep.

"Are you alright?" Demyx asked leaning into the front seat. "Are you tired? Zexion can take over driving if you want to rest some." He offered as Zexion gave a small nod.

"I'm fine." I hissed taking a sharp left jostling everyone in the car.

"You don't seem fine to me." Demyx said his eyes were wide and childlike... I wanted to punch him. I wasn't really sure why but I did.

"Demyx don't push him." Zexion stated softly his eyes never leaving the side window from which he was looking out of.

Sighing I continued driving on until we reached our next destination. I was tired and angry that when Roxas had finally woken up he hadn't said a word to me. After we had unpacked Leon offered to give me more of his blood as it had been a few days. I hated to leave Roxas side but I picked him up and carried him to Cloud who wrapped his arms around his brother.

Watching me go he had this pitiful look in his eyes as if he were almost about to cry. I didn't want to leave him but I was so thirsty I was afraid I would eventually attack Roxas. I only took as little blood as I needed making sure to lick the wound clean so that it would heal faster.

When I went back to retrieve my blond haired lover he was clinging onto Cloud for dear life. Cloud looked as confused as I felt. I went to sleep that night by myself. In fact this continued on for two weeks straight. I had never felt so angry, and hurt before even when I was searching for Roxas I was living off hope that I would find him and retrieve his memories and this time he was making the conscious effort to avoid me.

He would often ignore Leon in favor of sleeping beside Cloud. I was no longer his safe haven. Instead it was Cloud. I didn't like it at all but at the same time I knew I needed to keep my distance.

We were getting close and Zexion was running out of abandoned places for us to hide. This time we were going to have to trek several miles to an abandoned barn to sleep at. We were going to hide the soccer mom SUV under a few old fallen trees since it was more of a climb that the SUV couldn't make it through. I had volunteered to stay behind to help hide the damned thing as everyone else unloaded to go and explore.

We had made wonderful timing so we were able to get to the barn and see if anything needed to be patched up and where we could sleep. Cloud had managed to get Roxas out and I placed a hand on his shoulder silently asking if he would leave him with me. Roxas didn't want to talk, and he whimpered as Cloud nodded and sat the boy down inside the huge van.

Once Cloud was a safe distance away I started moving the fallen branches and leaves making sure to hide the SUV as much as I could. We were silent for a few moments before I was the one to finally break the silence.

"What did I do?" I asked making my over to kneel in front of my Mate. Turning his head I saw tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he shook his head sending a few drops flying.

"Please tell me... I've done something! You haven't talked to me in weeks! You've made me sleep by myself I can't take it! Do you want me to leave? Do you not want to be my Mate anymore?" Those were the hardest words for me to force out. What if he didn't want to be my Mate? What would I do then? How did you break what was supposed to be an unbreakable bond?

Once Mated you were Mated for life, or so I was told. What had changed? What had I done and could I be the one to fix it?

"It's nothing." He whispered the tears making silent tracks down his porcelain face.

"Damn it Roxas!" I yelled making him jump and back about a foot away. "Why won't you fucking tell me? What have I done? Haven't I done everything for you? What more can I do? I'll do anything to keep you I swear! If you tell me to rip out my own heart I'll do it!"

"No please don't!" He screamed making his way out of the van and tackling me to the ground. "Don't even say that! I can't live without you!" He whimpered the last part finally breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. All he could whimper was no, no over and over as I held him in my arms rocking him back and forth.

"Its nothing you've done! Its me please don't blame yourself its all me!" He cried reaching up to cup my face in his ice cold hands. "Your amazing Axel. You're my everything, but... but I can't even do something as simple as give you my own blood anymore! I'm not worth it. I should be the one feeding you and I can't even do that!" He hiccuped burying his face in my shirt.

"Roxas... is this why you've been ignoring me?" I asked as relief flooded through me. "Roxas my Angel, my sweet Angel." I murmured burying my nose in his limp hair.

He had really taken a turn for the worse but the dialysis seemed to be helping him tremendously. "Axel?" He looked up at me with tears still gathered in his eyes utterly confused.

"Is that it? This is why you've been ignoring me? I thought you didn't want me anymore! If this is it I'm so relieved! Roxas, Leon's blood its not yours. Its never yours and it will never be yours! Your blood is the only thing that has and will ever satate me. Roxas I love you, I haven't ever stopped loving you and I will never stop loving you!"

"Really? You mean it?" He whimpered as tears continued to stream down his face. Kissing him fully on the lips I slipped my tongue in his awaiting mouth running it along the roof of his mouth, tangling it with Roxas tongue and tasting everything.

Picking him up I laid him down in the seat of the SUV before climbing in myself and shutting the door behind us. "Axel? What..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence before I pressed my lips back to his again.

Stripping him of his shirt I placed butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw. "I missed this." I whispered. Pulling back before I got to into it I pulled the caps Roxas had given me and placed them on my fangs so I didn't draw any blood. Going back I bit the sensitive flesh making my way to the bite mark.

Arching his back he moaned loudly clawing at my back. I loved hearing those beautiful moans from my blond haired lover. "Axel!" He whimpered as I made my way down his throat to his pert nipples.

Flicking my tongue over the pebbled nub I took my other hand and began teasing the neglected nipple. "Axel!" Roxas moaned arching his back farther until I was taking the nipple in my mouth.

Sucking on the pert nub I growled sending vibrations throughout his entire body. He moaned louder and whimpered when I finally lifted my head to switch nipples. Before I switched I blew a gust of cool over the slick nipple. Grinning I switched latching onto the other nipple swiping my tongue across it and sucking greedily.

Fingers threaded through my hair and I groaned low in my throat watching as my blond lover continued arching his back and moaning. He was so beautiful his face and body were already glistening with sweat. After pulling back and blowing a gust of cool air over that nipple I made my way down kissing his taut stomach, running my tongue over any crevice and dip I could find.

After swirling my tongue around his belly button I got to the waistband of his pants. Growling I pulled those off in one swift motion. "Shouldn't have put boxers on you." I growled as Roxas chuckled.

Leaning up I nipped at his growing arousal through cotton boxers. He was making some of the most delicious sounds by the time I had shed him of those. His eyes grew wide once he noticed that my eyes were probably dilated and I had this hungry stare.

"Axel?" He never got time to finish his sentence before I took his erection full in my mouth. Bucking his hips wildly I allowed him to take control and fuck my mouth. Fingers gripped my hair tightly as he found a rhythm.

My own hands began sneaking down into the waistband of my pants grabbing onto my painfully hard erection. Gripping my own dick tightly I began to jerk myself off.

Roxas I knew wasn't going to last long and he was going to be extremely tired after this. With one more harsh thrust of his hips he let out a strangled moan as cum began shooting out and down my throat.

I swallowed it all greedily as I continued to pump myself until I came as well with a strangled cry. Pulling back I grinned as Roxas pulled me up until I was lying on his chest and pressing his lips against mine.

His slick tongue was begging for entrance which I granted quickly. Roxas was never in charge I was always the one who was taking charge. So it was nice to let him be in control for once. Pulling back he smiled sleepily at me, "Still don't understand why you say I taste so good..." Shaking his head he continued on, "I'm very bitter."

"Not to me." I responded pressing my lips back to his. After getting my Mate dressed and myself wiped off as much as I could I picked him up and carried him to the small barn that we were resting at.

"Took you guys long enough." Zexion muttered as we entered the small run down barn. "Olette is on the phone she has something to say."

The barn was stocked with hay and had a small loft where there were several blankets it looked like lying on top of the hay. The stalls had been pulled out sometime ago and there was a small trough off to the side with sickly green water.

"Heard you were awake Roxas. I'm so happy we've all been wondering when you'd rouse around." Olette giggled through the small speaker.

"Good to finally be awake." He responded as I carried him closer before sitting him in my lap and wrapping my arms around him.

"I have some bad news." Olette said after a few minutes of silence. "There are others who are looking for the Blood Rose to. Word is there are three women traveling with one male. He's very sick and has been poisoned like Roxas was. You have to find that rose before they do!"

So someone else was looking for the Rose to huh? I looked down at Roxas who shook his head and looked to me sadly. "What if he needs it more." He whispered so low that only I could hear.

Shaking my head I cradled him closer making sure that the blanket was wrapped tightly around him. "No one needs this more than you. I will make sure you have that Rose." I whispered back kissing the crown of his head.

"Do you know how far along they are?" Demyx piped up wringing his hands nervously.

"Not sure Namine was the one who told me. I'm not sure how she found out but she was the one who alerted me. I just wanted to tell you guys to be careful. Vexen put that right there, yes thank you. Oh Vexen says hi!" I could hear someone else saying something before the phone switched people.

"ROXAS YOU'RE AWAKE!" It was Xion and Kairi. "WE MISS YOU!" they screamed causing their voices to become distorted.

"Guys, calm down!" We could hear Olette in the background trying to gain control and take the phone back. Once she had successfully managed to get the phone wrenched away we could hear something that sounded like a fire alarm going off in the background. "Ugh guys I have to go Xion's pulling the fire alarm again. Just be careful everyone! I'll talk to you again when I can." She stated before the phone was disconnected.

"So someone else is after the flower... Roxas how are you feeling?" Sora asked looking over at the now silent boy.

"What if they need it more than I do?" His eyes never left mine as tears gathered in those beautiful cerulean pools.

"You are the one who needs this the most!" Riku stated coming over to lift Roxas chin up. "We'll get there before anyone else does,"

"But someone is going to die! Even if we get there before they do, they'll know that someone else was there!" Roxas cried as the tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

"That's a price that sometimes you have to pay in order to live." Cloud responded staring at his little brother.

"I refuse to give up and just let you die!" I growled holding onto Roxas tighter.

"Isn't there another way?" He whispered his eyes searching Zexion's. After a moment of silence he shook his head which sent Roxas into another wave of hysterics. "I don't want someone to have to give up their life for me!" He cried.

He struggled against me until I was forced to hold him tightly in my arms. Pinning his arms to his sides he growled in frustration. "LET ME GO!" He screamed thrashing around. Night was quickly turning into day and we needed to calm Roxas down so we could hook him up to the dialysis machine.

With another cry his eyes slowly slid closed. Zexion was standing behind us an empty syringe in his hand. "I made sure to come prepared." He responded turning around and capping the syringe before putting it back in his bag.

Sighing I shook my head and lifted up my unconscious Mate. After digging through his bag and changing him, I quickly changed myself before carrying us up to the loft. Snuggling under the red blanket with him I fell asleep soon after. Once the moon made its appearance again tonight we would talk.

**Roxas POV**

Someone was going to have to die because of me. I felt the prick as Zexion stuck me with the needle. It took me most of the day probably but I was finally able to break out of the haze that the sedative had caused me.

No one should have to die for me to live. It wasn't right, I didn't like it! This couldn't happen! Standing up on unsteady legs I made a move to leave. Looking down at Axel I saw his serene looking face. This is what he was fighting for. He was fighting so that I could continue living even if it meant that someone else would have to die.

Shaking my head I tried to clear my head of those thoughts. If I were going to stop this then I needed to leave. I was extremely weak still and the small dialysis machine was filtering my blood for me as I sat there contemplating my next move. I could either leave and die or I could stay here and let Axel try to save me. There was no guarantee that by the time we got there that the Rose was going to be there. I didn't want to die, I really didn't but at the same time what would happen to other people who were searching?

Was this the only flower left? Grabbing Axel's hand in my own I kissed his knuckles, he smiled in his sleep causing me to smile to. "I love you." I whispered pressing my lips against his forehead.

I knew I should be sleeping and my body was exhausted trying to pull me back in the clutches of sleep but I was fighting it. I sat there for a few moments more making up my mind on what I was going to do. Standing up took a long while but once I was steady enough I knew what I had to do.

**A/N: Cliffhangers! Yay! Or not, well anyway so what do you think Roxas is going to do? Hehe well anyway that what was chapter 5 I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll see everyone in chapter 6 and don't forget to hit the little review button! So long till chapter 6! **

**xoxo Royal**


	6. The Book

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites so for they are much appreciated so here we go with chapter 6! Will Roxas leave or stay? You'll find out in this chapter sorry its so short but enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I can dream that I own this right?**

**Axel: Nope not even dreaming will do you any good.**

**Royal: Well... shit... ok fine I don't own!**

**Chapter 6: The Book**

**Roxas POV**

It had taken me a long while to get the book that I was searching for and once I had found it and flipped through the many pages I realized that it was a cure all of sorts. The page of contents had many different diseases and it claimed that it had the cure to all of them. Some of them seemed to be old remedies while others required a lot of work to get the cure for.

There were pages dedicated to how to cure a sick Dhampir to even giving birth to Dhampir children. Rubbing my flat stomach I knew I would never be able to carry a child but that was ok Axel had never mentioned children anyway. I knew I could never leave Axel not after last time, it was a possibility at one point but I had quickly dismissed it.

There _had_ to be another way to cure me. There just _had_ to be! Flipping through more of the pages I finally found the page for poisoned Dhampirs. I saw whole paragraphs circled and highlighted. Zexion hadn't done this... it wasn't fresh enough. Luxord had done this, back when his Mate had been sick he had circled this and highlighted these pages. But was it before his Mate had died or after? It was probably after his Mate had passed on I decided after running my fingers over the old pages.

Frustration didn't even began to compare how I was feeling at the moment. Looking back over at Axel he mumbled something in his sleep. Reaching out he groaned his eyebrows furrowing as he fumbled around. Brushing my fingers over his knuckles he chuckled a small smile gracing his features.

I couldn't die, not yet anyway. It had been hard to get up and grab the damned book and it was even harder to pull myself back up the small ladder to the loft of hay. I was dizzy, nauseous and still extremely tired.

My limbs were hardly listening to my commands and instead becoming completely numb. After managing to convince my fingers to flip the pages to the correct page I closed my eyes and sighed. This was so fucking hard! Pushing past the sleep I opened my eyes back up and started reading the already blurry pages.

This particular section was about Dhampirs being poisoned with silver.

_Once a Dhampir has been poisoned with silver there is no known cure, except for one it is called the Blood Rose_. Sadly I wasn't able to read more because the words started to blur together until it became one big jumbled mess.

Axel seemed a lot warmer than normal and the covers were softer than the last time I had felt them. Tucking the book under my arm I laid my head down on Axel's chest and fell asleep. I woke up sometime later with Axel leaning over me and grinning like a fool.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face." I stated half-heartedly reaching out to bring Axel's lips close to mine.

"Mmm..." He groaned pulling back and kissing my forehead. "I didn't think I'd see you beside me. I was honestly afraid to go to sleep." He whispered.

I knew what he meant and I shook my head. "Have a little more faith in me will you?"

"The last time I tried that you ran away from me... a lot." He growled squeezing me a little tighter to himself.

"Hey! I didn't have my memories on me at the time!" I responded turning my head. Laughing he hugged me close and sat me down on his lap, his feet dangling off of the loft. Everyone was packing and getting ready to leave again. I was ready for this little journey to be over with.

"We were awake the whole time! So don't worry we wouldn't have let him get away!" Leon called picking up two duffel bags and heading out of the barn.

"I'm starting to like your brother's Mate a whole lot more." Axel chuckled as I growled and tried to push away from him.

"Come here love." He whispered nuzzling my neck and leaving butterfly kisses. Leaning back against Axel's chest we watched as everyone finished packing and took the bags back to the SUV.

"Were leaving in ten!" Zexion called pulling one of the barn doors shut. It wasn't long and everything got quiet. It had been a while since Axel and I had really been alone so it was nice even if it was only for ten minutes.

"Would you have really left me?" Axel asked after about a minute or so.

"I'm not going to lie, I did think about it. But I knew I couldn't leave you not again. I would just die out there. Believe me when I say I don't want to die Axel I'm terrified! I just can't think that someone else may have to die to keep me alive... its not right!" I cried pulling my arms out of the blanket causing the book to fall.

"What's that?" Axel asked sitting me down and jumping off the loft to grab the book. "When did you get this? Did you get this while I was asleep?"

After jumping back on the loft I turned my head reaching my hand out for the book. Sighing Axel placed a finger under my chin and turned my head so that I was facing him. "Roxas if there was another way to save you we would have done it by now. There isn't this is the only way!"

"I'm older than you think I am Angel. I've seen a lot of things during my life and I've seen a lot of people die. But I can't let you die! I don't care who I have to sacrifice. I wish you would understand that!" He responded pulling me into a hug.

"I do understand!" I tried but Axel shook his head and apparently our ten minutes were up because Zexion was banging on the barn door.

Kissing my forehead Axel wrapped me back up in the blanket and carried me out. "We'll talk later ok love?" I didn't get a chance to answer as he packed me up in the car beside Cloud and Leon and went straight to the drivers side.

We were quiet for a long while as I leaned my head against Cloud's shoulder and closed my eyes. Even with the dialysis machine I was still pretty tired. Cloud's arms wound around my waist as he attempted to pull me in his lap.

Once I was settled and comfortable my head leaning against his chest I closed my eyes attempting to fall asleep.

There was a legend about Dhampir's it was said that when their Mates had been killed everyday was like a living hell. Their whole body hurt and being in the sun was just to much, they weren't able to Mate again and in fact most of them committed suicide. It was the same for the Vampire's their bond was just too strong. They also said that once dead their Mates would meet them in the afterlife to welcome them home.

I believe that is what happened to Luxord. That boy was his Mate and he was there to welcome him home. I'm not sure how Luxord had survived each day without his Mate but I'm sure it was a living hell. I couldn't ever imagine my life without Axel.

I couldn't really imagine my life without my brother or Leon and Namine either. Even Sora and Riku had been a constant in my life. Everyone that had entered my life had helped me in some way, whether it was to become friends or to push me back into the arms of Axel.

"Guys we'll be there soon, tonights stop is the last one on our journey. We'll have to start making camp out in the woods." Zexion stated.

Opening my eyes back up I saw Zexion had turned around in his seat and two sets of eyes were currently staring at me. Attached below the eyes were two sets of grins.

"What? _What_? Cloud! Make Sora and Demyx stop staring its weird!" I whined burying my face in Cloud's shirt.

"Soon," They whispered together giggling, "Soon."

"Guys stop being creepy. Just because Sora can see the future and Demyx is... well just Demyx doesn't mean you should be creeping everyone out!" Cloud cried.

"Hey!" Demyx whined jutting out his lower lip. I couldn't stop giggling and neither could Cloud.

"Riku control your Mate!" Cloud cried attempting to sink lower in his seat.

"Nope I'm good." He responded as I snuck a peek back at the staring duo. Letting out a squeal I hid back under the covers as Leon chuckled and reached in to ruffle my hair.

This continued on for about twenty minutes before Zexion lost his cool and started yelling for Sora and Demyx to turn back around. Giggling they turned around and I finally made my way out of the blanket I was hiding in. Curling up back against Cloud's chest I closed my eyes again as I let sleep wash over me.

**Axel's POV**

The flower it was what we were after, it was what this whole trip was about. Then to learn that someone else was after it... it made me sick. Luxord had given me the book and with that another way to cure Roxas. I could sacrifice myself in order to save my own Mate if we're too late in getting the Blood Rose. But I knew that wouldn't work, I was selfish and if he died I wanted to die with him.

I didn't want to survive without him and I sure as _hell _didn't want him to survive without _me! _It was the ultimate sacrifice he said, it would show how much I truly loved my Mate. I didn't think that was true love in the end Luxord was still dead to be returned home to his Mate. It was painful to live without one's Mate or so I'd been told. I had never Mated before now.

I had been with many other Dhampirs and Vampires but I had never once considered them as potential Mates.

It was only after I met Roxas did that change. True we had went about falling for each other the wrong way but, given the choice I'd still do it again. Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Roxas curled up on Cloud's lap blanket still firmly wrapped around him. Cloud had his head on top of Roxas and Leon was resting his head on Cloud's shoulder, all of them sound asleep.

"So, what's wrong? Babe? Hey Sora say something to me!" Riku cried. Swerving the car I tried to look at the back before Zexion told me to focus on driving.

"What's wrong is he ok?" Demyx asked.

"Three people, two females and one male. Their extremely powerful... carrying him with magic. Forest... wrong way... turn around... tired they've been using magic this whole time. So tired... must go on..." Sora stated. Looking back I was able to see that faraway look he got sometimes when he was having visions.

His eyes closing he fell against Riku becoming still. Turning back to look at the road I sighed, how close were they? "Is he ok?" I asked instead.

"Yeah should be fine, he hasn't had one that strong in a while it scared me for a minute." Riku responded after a few minutes.

"What makes them so strong?" Demyx asked.

"If there far away. He has to concentrate more on their location and what's happening. It takes a lot of energy the farther they are away from him. They must be pretty far ahead of us then." Riku reasoned.

"He said wrong way and turn around. They must not be headed in the right direction then." Zexion piped up. "He also said they were tired, that probably explains why their not going in the right direction."

Growling I sped the car up, we could have Cloud or Leon drive if we wanted but my Mate was getting that rose! "Axel you can't bypass the next stop unless you want us all to burn to death." Zexion said turning on me.

"The hell I _can't._" I growled taking a sharp right and passing everyone in my way.

"Fine we'll burn to death and then Roxas won't ever get that rose. They're going to the wrong way we have to count on that. Right now Sora is unconscious when he comes to we'll ask him more questions but for now drive like you have some sense! We'll get that rose don't worry!" Zexion responded his eyes never leaving the side of my face.

It took a while of coaxing from Zexion and Demyx before I finally started to slow down. Once Sora came to we were close to our last stop. Riku wouldn't allow any of us to talk to him about his vision until Sora himself had sorted the vision out himself.

Bringing Roxas inside the small church we all gathered in the front pews as Sora took his place up at the pulpit, Riku by his side. I always imagined that unholy creatures such as ourselves would burn from entering a holy place such as the church. Maybe we weren't unholy creatures as the church never burned us. It was something I had always wondered, probably a myth, but then again so was the myth of Vampire's not being able to cross running water.

"I've had some time to think about the vision that I had. It wasn't very long and it didn't give me a lot of information so I'll give you what I had." Taking in a deep breath Sora started telling us what he saw. Roxas gripped my arm tightly in his burying his face in my shirt.

"There are two women traveling with one man. One of them has the power over air so she's been carrying her Mate around. The other I can only guess is the sister but I could be wrong on that to. One of the females has red hair and she goes by the name Ariel. The other female has blond hair and goes by the name Aurora, while the male has black hair and goes by the name of Eric.

"From what I've gathered the male Eric is the Dhampir and Ariel is the Vampire while Aurora... I'm not sure what she is I wasn't able to read her very well. It seems she's got a shield surrounding them so its up for grabs what she really is. I was able to penetrate it long enough to read Eric and Ariel but she realized what I was doing and pushed me out.

"There extremely strong but their tired and weak, which is good for us because its caused them to start going the wrong way. If we can get there in time we'll have a chance to get that rose!" Sora stated hitting his fist against the pulpit.

"Amen Pastor Sora!" Demyx cried. Laughing Sora put on his preacher voice and attempted to quote the Bible.

Pulling his head back up Roxas stared at me and I quickly gathered him in my arms and carried him to the hallway as everyone started cheering for Sora.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Roxas asked reaching a cold hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Yeah but don't worry it'll all be over soon." I responded nuzzling his neck. It was cool to the touch as was the rest of his body and I wondered why he wasn't asking for more covers.

Nodding Roxas allowed me to set him down in one of the Sunday school rooms while I went and got his duffel bag. Once I returned I hurriedly pulled out some warmer clothes as Zexion came in asking Roxas if he was ready for the dialysis.

"Can you give us a second please?" Roxas asked his face flushed red as I pulled his shirt off.

Face turning a bright red Zexion quickly scurried out of the room as I helped Roxas undress. After getting him dressed in one of my over sized sweaters I helped him into a pair of loose sweat pants. Once he was comfortable I wrapped his cold body back up in the red blanket and called for Zexion.

"I think the effects are starting to wear off." Roxas said once Zexion had stuck him with the needle.

I looked over at Zexion who looked back at me. "We talked about this Axel. This isn't a permanent solution as long we stay on the right track we'll get that rose and he'll be fine."

Nodding I watched as Zexion stood up and headed out of the room calling for everyone to get ready for bed. Cool hands touched my arm and I looked down to see Roxas smiling at me.

"It'll be ok Axel." Yawning he snuggled under the covers motioning me to join him. Once I had successfully pulled him on my chest Roxas nuzzled my neck and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "We'll find the rose and cure me right?"

"Yeah and then we won't leave our bedroom for a good while." I responded chuckling as Roxas attempted to roll off of me. "The sun is rising Angel, its time to sleep."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I kinda got Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and I just finished playing with Aqua and I'm halfway through with Terra. So if you like the TerraxVentus couple I may end up writing a one-shot on them! Hehe let me know what you think! Also hit that review button and let me know what you think! Until chapter 7 bye for now!**

**xoxo Royal**


	7. Rotting Flesh

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I finished Terra's and Aqua's story and finally working on Ven's! I love this game its so fun! Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites and follows they mean so much to me! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 because here we go with chapter 7 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Never have, never will.**

** Chapter 7: Rotting Flesh**

How far were we? Not long I hoped I was starting to cramp up if Vampire's could cramp that was. We had been driving in silence for what seemed like hours, everyone was tense and waiting. Perhaps we were waiting to see if Sora was going to have another vision.

Roxas was asleep in the backseat with Cloud and Leon curled up in Cloud's arms. Demyx was looking out of the window quietly humming to himself, Zexion was reading the map and Sora had his head on Riku's shoulder. We had been silent for probably over an hour before Leon's head popped up his eyes wide.

"We need to stop!" He cried clambering to get to the front seat where I was.

"What's going on? Is Roxas ok?" I asked jerking the wheel to the left hard forcing the SUV back on track. I hadn't heard a peep from him in over an hour! It was frustrating no more like _maddening_. He was sleeping or so I thought what if he had quietly passed on in his sleep? No that wouldn't happen, I would know right? I would surely know if my Mate had died.

"I'm fine I just have to pee!" He whined moving around and doing what seemed to be attempting to free his arms from the covers.

Nodding I looked to the sides to see if I could find any signs pointing towards a fast food joint or gas station. "I wanna go to a rest stop! Please?" Roxas eyes were pleading as I looked back in the rear view mirror.

"Ok, ok." I responded looking at the green signs as we passed them until one indicated we were going to a rest stop. Five minutes later we had stopped and Leon was throwing the door open and carrying a bundled up Roxas in his hands to the nearest bathroom.

What the _hell _was going on?

**Roxas POV**

Of _course _we were in the women's bathroom! The mens bathroom just so happened to have one of those stupid yellow plastic signs up claiming that it was being cleaned. Pushing open the nearest pink stall I dropped to the linoleum floor which was soon stained with blood.

It had been coming on for sometime now and I couldn't hold it back anymore. The blood it had burned me, burned my throat more than just vomit. It was if it was eating straight through my esophagus. When I had to force the poison back the first time I knew it would be back but I wasn't sure how soon.

Crimson red, so red it was almost black. That was the poison, it was pungent forcing me to empty my stomach once again. Leon was doing his best to soothe me by rubbing my back but even he was affected by the smell. "Rox..." He coughed resting his head against my back.

Coughing again he quickly stood up and joined me in the next stall puking his guts out just as well.

_Bang! Bang! _"Roxas! Leon! Hey open up!" Axel yelled before he kicked at the door. "_Leon_! Open this fucking door!"

Someone was going to have to say something and right now I couldn't. Preferably before Axel kicked the door down. Standing up on unsteady legs I heard Leon make his way over to the door before sliding down. I tried to keep my retching as quietly as possible so that Axel wouldn't hear.

Vampire's ears were sharp, extremely sharp. Once I was finally done and sinking into a pool of my own blood and poison, Leon was finally talking.

"We're fine!" He panted as another harsh kick came to the door. Up, up I had to get up. I had to flush the toilet and wash my face. I had to be presentable when Axel finally kicked his way in. He had to know that I was ok, that I was fine.

Attempting to push myself up I fell straight back down into the poison whimpering as the smell was making me sick again. Forcing my arms to work I pulled myself up and wobbled over to the sink. The smell was clogging the room up I was surprised that Axel couldn't smell it from here. Vampire's didn't need to necessarily breathe but it was something that they're human side had done before they died.

It reminded them of humanity and plus it was natural and way more comfortable, at least that's what Axel told me. Sinking back down I took in a breath of air just as the door finally caved in.

Axel's face turned from complete rage to horrified. Sniffing the air he wrinkled his nose before rushing over and picking me up in his arms. "Roxas what the _hell_?"

Shaking my head I attempted to push out of his arms. "No, no I don't need help! No! Let go!" I whimpered. His arms were to strong and warm I couldn't push my way out of them.

"Roxas you're to weak let your Mate help you! That's why he's here." Leon growled trying to stand up on unsteady legs.

It wasn't until Cloud rushed in and swung Leon up in his arms bridal style did I finally relax in my Mate's arms. "Angel?" Axel whispered pressing his nose against mine. "What's going on? Why do you keep doing this? You won't let me in! What do I have to do to show you that you can trust me?" His voice was breaking towards the end.

"I'm sorry! I love you I swear I do! I just don't want you to see how bad its gotten... how hard it is to just open my eyes again. It's so hard, I can't hang on much longer Axel I really can't my body can't take it. This poison its so far in my system... The dialysis its not working anymore and it hasn't been for some time. I just didn't want to tell you I'm so sorry..." Tears poured down my eyes as I lifted weak hands to try and cup his face.

But I couldn't my arms were so heavy and my hands I couldn't feel them anymore. My fingers, fingers... fingers... feel them. No I couldn't feel, couldn't feel a thing. Black spots were coating my vision until I was gone, gone, gone and drifting. Drifting away far away until I was lying on my back, there were voices and my eyes were still open, I just couldn't see. My breathing was slowing down, slow, slow, slow until it was labored.

I could hear voices one in particular, red hair and bright green eyes. It was like looking at green acid they were cat like and his voice it was always rich and smooth like honey. He was always laughing and smiling and holding me but his name eluded me at the moment. He was calling to me, shouting really.

"Come back! ...leave me here... alone! Please... don't." It was broken. I didn't like hearing how broken it sounded how far away it was from me. "Roxas!" That was the last thing I heard before my eyes finally slipped closed.

** Axel's POV**

"Roxas! Roxas damn it wake up! Please don't leave me here alone! Come back to me!" I couldn't lose him to the darkness not again! "Roxas!" Sinking to the ground I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed.

"Dude what the fuck is that smell?" Cloud complained. Looking up I saw Cloud gently lay Leon down on the ground and go into the first pink stall. "Axel... you need to see this."

Picking my blond Mate up and cradling him close in my arms I walked to where Cloud was standing. But not before wiping his face clean of the blood. His shirt I noticed looked tattered and I wondered why I would have packed a shirt with holes in it. I wasn't prepared though for what I saw.

Blackness, pure and utter blackness.

Blood dribbled out of the toilet and pooled on the cracked tiled floor. Smoke was wafting around the toilet and it looked like it was disintegrating the porcelain bowl. Even the tiles were cracking under the black blood that was seeping out.

"That's the poison isn't it?" Cloud asked to no one in particular. We just stood there until finally the toilet was no more and the black blood was flooding the floor. Rushing over Cloud picked up his lover as the blood pooled around our shoes.

"Shit Cloud run! Its eating through our shoes!" I cried rushing out of the bathroom with bare feet into the soft grass. Fuck that shit was painful and I quickly tried wiping my feet off in the soon deadening grass. The bood must have gotten on Roxas to quickly I unwraveled my Mate and tore the rest of the shirt off of him wiping him clean with the red blanket he was wrapped in.

It wasn't long before Cloud passed me and hopped into the van motioning me over. It was late at night and there wasn't anyone at the rest spot but at the same time if someone came over I didn't want to explain what was going on.

"Someone else needs to drive!" I called as I made a beeline for the open van. Demyx was the first to jump out and get into the drivers side without a word. Pulling out of the rest stop it wasn't long before we were bombarded with questions and I had a few of my own. But that could wait until someone handed me a damn shirt to cover my Mate up! Once he was finally covered and I had checked him thoroughly I glared at Leon.

"What the hell happened in there Leon?" I growled turning around in the seat I had taken from Demyx to face the now silent Dhampir.

"He knew it was coming... he didn't want to worry you Axel. I should have said something. He's been feeling sick recently but I didn't know that was going to happen. He just said he felt sick and asked me to have you guys stop at a rest stop. He loves you Axel he just doesn't like worrying you." Leon replied his voice soft.

"He feels like a burden to you." Sora whispered.

Looking over at Sora I raised my eyebrows. "You forget I can read emotions just as easily as I can see the past, present and future. Once I got those glimpses of what was going to happen to Roxas it became easier to read his emotions. He feels helpless Axel. He feels like a burden."

"He's not a burden to me he should know that by now. I thought I showed him that over and over how much I loved him. Why won't he tell me these things?" I pleaded tears slipping from my eyes.

"He's scared that you'll worry about him. He hasn't yet accepted the fact that someone loves him as much as you do. He will accept it though in time if he lives through this that is. The future is so uncertain and changes easily as it is not written in stone." A small hand reached out and the Dhampir cupped my face.

I would show Roxas how much I cared and that he could tell me everything. I knew some of this stemmed from when Cloud had turned us against each other. Before all of this ever happened though Roxas trusted me wholeheartedly. We never kept secrets from each other, we were always honest with each other. Most importantly though we loved each other.

"I'm sorry Axel." Leon whispered so low I wasn't sure I heard him.

"It's ok." I whispered leaning back in the seat cradling my Mate. "I love you Roxas." I whispered kissing his forehead.

"Guys I hate to interupt but we're close. We'll be there in about two hours. We won't be traveling with the SUV anymore so that means we'll have to hide it from sight until we can get the Blood Rose and get back. Take only what you need because we're not going to be coming back for at least another week." Zexion stated craning his neck around to look at all of us.

"The group is still lost from what I can tell or the blond female is putting my visions on repeat somehow. I can't see very much because everytime I try to get close she pushes me out." Sora piped up.

How I could only pray that they would still lost forever until I could find that Blood Rose. Roxas needed it desperately.

Those two hours flew by even in the silence. We had finally taken one of the many exits we passed and it wasn't long before we ended up on a long country road. That was the longest part taking about an hour before we finally reached the grassy plain and had to find a hiding spot for the car.

It took another hour to fully hide the car and make sure that we had everything we needed. I had taken a small duffel bag that I packed filled with Roxas clothes and Zexion packed a small medical kit leaving the dialysis machine behind in the trunk of the car.

"Are we ready?" Zexion asked looking at everyone in turn. Nodding we set off with only about three hours left of sunlight. "The good thing about this forest is that it's heavily shaded so its always going to look like night around here. Our bodies of course will tell us when its time to settle down but until then we'll keep moving."

"How long will it take us to find the Rose?" Riku asked he had been unusually quiet this whole time.

"About three and half days or shorter depending on how far we can walk and if we don't get lost. I have the map that Luxord left with this book so this should really help in finding the Blood Rose." Zexion responded.

Two hours in we were all starting to get extremely tired. We made camp for the night on the soft forest floor. We didn't need to build a fire there was no use in bringing attention to ourselves. I had brought a small sleeping bag to wrap Roxas in but once I saw him start shivering I couldn't stop myself from crawling in beside him.

"Rest Roxas. I love you my sweet Angel." I whispered kissing those plump lips. That night I dreamed of the black blood, I dreamed that it swallowed him up and tore his flesh off of him as he slept. There was nothing I could do, I was trapped in my own personal hell watching as it lapped at his body the pieces of his skin falling off until there was nothing but his skeleton showing.

Over and over I watched as his skin fell off each time I was left sobbing and screaming his name until I finally woke myself from the hellish nightmare. It was about noon that much I could tell but the forest didn't look any different. Looking around I saw Demyx curled up next to Zexion, his head on the smaller male's chest while Sora was completely lying on top of Riku snoring.

Hearing a soft moan I looked over to see Cloud lying on top of Leon. Biting his neck Leon arched his back moaning and threading his fingers through Leon's hair. "Th- the- there sleeping!" Leon moaned as Cloud finally pulled his shirt off.

"Mmm I know." Cloud growled nipping his neck until his tongue circled around a dusk nipple.

"We... we sh-sh- shouldn't!" Leon groaned as Cloud's hands roamed over his body lowering until it dipped in the waistband of his jeans.

Closing my eyes I tried to let sleep over take me so that I didn't have to watch Roxas brother and his Mate having sex. It wasn't long before I was thankfully asleep, the nightmare had changed and instead I didn't dream. It was just a restless sleep.

**A/N: Well there we go chapter 7 done! Chapter 8 will be on its way review and let me know what you think it won't be many more chapters and Kiss of Death will be over. Sad day, well anyway I hoped you enjoy chapter 7! And click that review button I need some love! I'll see everyone in chapter 8!**

**xoxo Royal**


	8. Blood Rose

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Chapter 8 and in record time huh? It won't be to much longer and the story will be over I estimate one more or another chapter and that's it. Thank you guys so much for the favorites and reviews you guys are amazing! So here we go Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put this every chatper? I don't own.**

** Chapter 8: Blood Rose **

When Cloud woke me up I tried hard not to mention what I had seen last night. Instead I focused on quickly packing Roxas' things before picking him back up in my arms. Leaning down warm breath tickled my face and I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. He was still breathing, just barely but it was enough to renew my hope that we would save him.

We were quiet the first hour until Sora's and Demyx's stomach started growling. It was enough to break the ice as everyone let out a small chuckle.

"I figured this would happen so I brought some snacks with me." Riku stated pulling a small backpack off his shoulders.

Opening the bag up snacks toppled out. Sora and Demyx quickly kneeled to pick them up. Digging into a bag of chips Sora munched happily while Demyx found a cookie that he refused to share with Zexion. Bouncing happily Sora and Demyx would periodically force the bag off of Riku's shoulders for more food until Riku finally relinquished it to Sora to carry.

Since Cloud and Leon were trying to get back on the Vampire's schedule of moving at night and sleeping during the day they were quiet. It was nice to have someone lively but we also had to remain as quiet as possible. We didn't know where the other couples were but they were in this maze of green foliage just as we were.

The trees were tall and created a nice canopy over the forest. Leaves rustled with wildlife and twigs snapped under our feet as we continued our journey. We offered to stop several times to let the Dhampir's rest but they always declined deeming Roxas more important.

"We'll be fine lets just concentrate on that Rose. We'll have time to rest when everything's all said in done." Demyx had piped up when we offered a third time to let everyone rest.

It had meant a lot to me that everyone thought that way. "Thanks guys..." I whispered hugging Roxas close.

"We all love Roxas, Axel he's our best friend, brother and your lover. He's kind and funny what's not to love about him?" Sora stated a smile stretching across his face. We were quiet for another long while trying hard not to bring any attention to ourselves.

We walked long grueling hours, up hills and back down. Through bushes and swamps and mud trails. Once we reached a small babbling brook Zexion informed us that we were on the right track. "We're starting to get close guys. Be on the lookout for any signs of a river in the middle of it sitting on a patch of grass will be the Blood Rose." Zexion was reading straight from the book.

Looking over to Riku I saw that he was holding tightly to Sora's hand as if he were leading him. Shaking his head Sora looked at me his mouth turned into a grim line. "They're back on the right path but there about a day behind us."

"But that'll help us right? I mean if Ariel is a Vampire that means she'll have to sleep!" Demyx chirped taking the snack bag from Sora to dig around.

"True but they could catch up to us pretty fast especially with her having the power that she does. Aurora is the one I'm worried about. I don't know if she's Dhampir or Vampire or even Human for that matter. It worries me." Sora stated shaking his head.

Demyx was quiet then his brows knitted together in concentration. "What's wrong if she was Human?" Demyx asked quietly his eyes never leaving Sora's.

"Nothing is wrong with them it just worries me that I don't what she is. Some Humans can be very powerful especially when it comes to spiritual matters such as communicating with the afterlife. Some of them can see the future better than any Dhampir or Vampire." Sora answered quietly. "I'm sure Riku could give you a few examples." He growled walking faster as Riku sighed.

"Thanks Demyx... thanks for that! Sora come here babe! I don't even like women you should know that!" Riku cried rushing after his lover.

Chuckling everyone turned to look at me. "Shortly after Riku and Sora Mated, I convinced Riku to come with me to see a psychic. It was just for fun and I wanted to see when I would find a Mate of my own. She didn't even see me, she only had eyes for Riku and read his future for free which ended up with the two of them married and having five kids."

Everyone burst into laughter. "He felt so guility that he went and told Sora. Sora's never let him live it down since."

"Poor Sora." Demyx commented while Zexion shook his head.

"More like poor Riku..." Cloud whispered to Leon who just chuckled. We had made it quiet far that night finally catching up with Sora and Riku who were rolling around on the ground kissing.

"I'm not mad anymore." Sora whispered pressing his lips against Riku's in a chaste kiss.

I looked down at the bundle in my arms and smiled, Roxas and I would be doing that again... or so I hoped. "How much longer?" Demyx asked as the morning sun was finally approaching the sky. Just because we couldn't see it didn't mean we couldn't feel it.

"Soon Demy soon." He whispered.

Snuggling under the sleeping bag I kissed Roxas lips wrapping my arms around his waist and drawing him close. "I love you Roxas." I knew he couldn't respond at the moment but my heart knew that he loved me.

I dreamed that night of Roxas smiling face. We were back in our room and he was lying there under the covers exposing his bare chest. He made a sweeping gesture towards the bed and smiled at me showing me blinding white teeth. He was the most magnificent thing to have ever graced this Earth.

Crawling on the bed I grabbed his face in my hands before pressing my lips against his. Pulling back I looked at my Mate only to see his face gone and instead just a skeleton. I screamed as a bony finger reached out to grab my arm. "Roxas! Roxas!" I screamed trying hard to wake myself out of this nightmare.

I felt his hands wrap around my arms and I screamed even louder. "Roxas!" I kept shouting his name like a mantra. Maybe just maybe I could get through to him. He would come back to me, my Roxas not this skeleton! "Please!" I shouted over and over before he pressed bony lips to mine.

I screamed loudly before my eyes closed and I passed out in my dream. "Axel! Axel wake up!" I felt arms shaking me before my eyes finally opened.

Cloud was shaking me a worried look on his face. "Axel are you ok?" He asked his face impossibly close. I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheeks. Reaching up I cupped his face in my hands, flesh it was flesh. He leaned in for a moment closing his eyes before Leon cleared his throat.

Snapping up Cloud's face was a dark red as everyone else pretended they didn't see what they just had. Leon gathered their things and started off without a word to me or Cloud. Reaching a hand out Cloud dropped it to his side in favor of walking beside me. "Won't your Mate be jealous?" I asked cradling Roxas close to my chest.

"He'll be fine." Cloud reasoned giving me a small smile. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm better now... I keep dreaming of Roxas that his skin just melts off and that he becomes a skeleton." I didn't have to tell Cloud how Roxas was my everything because he already knew. He felt the same way about Leon as I did about Roxas. "He loves you, you know that right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I know and I love him to. He's afraid to lose me just like I'm afraid to lose him. But at the same time he doesn't like when I hang around you." Cloud said his eyes straying to look back at Leon who hadn't even once turned to us.

"Does he think were just going to start Mating all of a sudden?" I asked. Cloud's face turned even redder at that. At that moment Leon turned around and bared his teeth at me. I smiled back exposing my fangs.

"I don't know he's just afraid I think." Cloud whispered.

"Then why aren't you with him?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." With a pat on my shoulder he jogged over to catch up with Leon. Crossing his arms Leon turned his head until Cloud leaned over and kissed his cheek. His arms uncrossed and he slowly lowered his hand until they intertwined.

Leon couldn't stay mad at Cloud. The day passed without much incident. It was the beginning of the third day and everyone was extremely tense we were waiting to see if the couple that had been behind us was close.

Sora responded that he had been completely blocked out by the girl Aurora. He couldn't see anything he didn't know where they were. They could have been following behind us this whole time putting Sora on loop if that were even possible. Roxas needed that Rose, and I was determined that I was going to give it to him! Even if it came down to fighting for that Rose I was ready to do it.

I hadn't shed blood in a long time and my body was itching to summon my Chakrams. On the beginning of the fourth day Zexion told everyone to be on the look out because we were close. This is where it was all going to go down we were so close to saving my Mate that I could taste it.

We were so close that we forgot the meaning of quiet and that was our downfall.

"FREEZE!" A voice screamed causing everyone to stop in their tracks. Only my eyes were able to move. A girl in a sapphire blue dress walked out of the nearby bushes her blond hair swept back in a long pony tail that touched her waist.

Another girl this time with long flowing red hair that went just past her shoulders emerged her bright green eyes surveying the scene as she flicked her finger and brought through the bushes a man with black hair wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Thank you for leading us so close to the Blood Rose. We'll take it from here." The blond girl, Aurora said her blue eyes shining.

"You can't do this!" Sora shouted. I wasn't even aware that we could even move our lips. "Please Roxas needs this Rose!"

"And so does my Mate!" Ariel the red head cried baring her fangs at the Dhampir.

But Sora wouldn't back down. "You bitch! Let us go! We've been looking for this Rose! We need this let us go!"

"Excuse me?" Aurora's face turned red with rage.

"My Mate was brutally stabbed and then poisoned! I didn't come all this way for nothing!" I screamed willing my body to move. I had to move I just had to, we needed that Rose!

"Ariel and I have been friends since she was Turned! Her Mate, Eric needs this Rose just as bad as yours if not more! I'm sorry but your Mate will just have to die because your frozen and we're not." Turning on her heel they started off. Ariel snapped her fingers and the Dhampir and Vampire and whatever the hell Aurora was disappeared.

"What are you exactly?" Zexion's voice floated out just as the trio had started to get out of sight.

"Not Human, not Dhampir and most certainly not Vampire! I don't really know what I am to be honest. I was kidnapped by Hunters and experimented on, but when I broke free I killed those bastards! I killed them off one by one and I realized that I had extraordinary powers! I had power over everything! Ice, wind, fire! It was glorious! I don't need to drink blood but the sunlight does bother me as if I were a Vampire..."

While she prattled on and on I used all my concentration on raising my body temperature up. The higher it got it felt like the more I would be able to move. After a while I was able to move one of my fingers. Until finally I was able to shake off the rest of the invisible ice. The first thing I did was cradle Roxas in one arm so that I could summon one of my Chakrams.

Aurora was the first to notice. "Freeze!" She cried a grin spreading across her face. Walking over slowly her face turned into rage, "Freeze! Freeze! Damn it I said _freeze! _Why aren't you _freezing_?"

"Ice will never beat fire sorry babe." I said sauntering over planning on stabbing the stupid bitch with my Chakrams.

What I didn't plan on was her malicious grin, "Darkness bind him!" She cried and this time I landed flat on my ass. Between her summoning the darkness and me falling I lost Roxas in the process.

Her face had been contorted in rage and she was no longer the sweet looking Aurora she had first painted herself to be. Apparently when she had been kidnapped they had also helped release the darkness inside of her to.

Roxas fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away from me his blanket coming off in the process. Shivering his eyes were still closed and I could see blood dribbling out of his lips to run down his cheek. Thankfully it was just blood and not the poison. I fought with my binds until I saw Aurora walk over and wrap him back up.

Easily picking him up in her arms she looked down at me all trace of hate and malice gone. "I know it's not going to be easy for you so allow us to dispose of him for you. We'll plant flowers around his grave and make sure he has a nice funeral."

Those words stabbed my heart and I felt tears prick my eyes. "You fucking bitch! Let him go now! I will fucking rip your throat out with my bare hands! He is my Mate you whore!" I kept shouting profanities hoping she would drop him.

He wasn't going to have a funeral because he wasn't going to die. Everything was quiet for a few moments and I heard Roxas moan. It was pain filled and he coughed blood which continued to dribble out of his mouth and choke him.

"I'm sorry but he's as good as dead. Come Ariel, we're close and they've led us to the Blood Rose." Aurora said turning on her heel and walking off.

"Axel?" Sora was the first to talk once the girls had left the clearing.

"He can't die! We haven't come all this way for nothing!" Demyx shouted I could hear how he was trying to hold back the sobs.

But all I could see was red. Red clouded my vision, how dare she be the one to try and bury my Mate! He belonged to me! I promised him that I was going to save him and I was going to fucking _save_ him! I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding, being a Vampire I didn't need to breathe but it was uncomfortable to stop now.

I concentrated all my anger and fury on the one who stole my Mate away from me. I thought about him dying and then burying him to help fuel the anger. By the time I was done I couldn't see or hear anything except Roxas. I was no longer in control of myself, like the time I had been drugged and attacked Roxas ripping out his throat. Except this time I was going to murder that blond haired bitch and all of her companions!

By the time I realized what I had done we were all engulfed in a massive amount of flames. They were everywhere burning a trail right to the ones who stole him. I could control my flames and I begged them not to hurt my friends, I could feel them carressing their faces before burning off only the restraints.

I was the last one they touched and it took a while before I was finally free. I sent them on their way to Aurora, Ariel and the sick Dhampir in hopes that my fire would reach them. It wasn't long before it hissed and writhed in pain. _Water! _It crackled before finally dying out.

Summoning my Chakrams I ran leaving behind everyone, if they wanted to follow me then they would but at the moment I could only think of Roxas.

He clouded my vision, and I continued to see him over and over with blood leaking out of his mouth, skin tearing off his body into pieces until nothing but a skeleton remained. This wasn't going to happen we had worked to hard to let this happen! No way! When I finally caught with them I remember trying to stab that blond bitch with my Chakrams. She dodged still holding onto my Mate protectively.

"Let him go! Give him to me now!" I roared throwing one of the Chakrams. She dodged it easily and as it came back to me she put a shield up to stop it. . That meant we couldn't get past her to the Rose and I couldn't fucking cut her head off. They were becoming more irritating by the second.

"If you keep doing this you'll only hurt your Mate!" She cried as my second Chakram was deflected off of the shield. It was a translucent color before it shimmered and dropped back to the ground between us.

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder did I stop what I was doing my eyes though were still trained on Roxas.

His cheeks were red and I could see his breathing was labored. "Please let me save him." I whispered finally coming down from the high I had been riding. A shake of red hair this time and I dropped to my knees. "I've come this far to just let him die then is that it?" I asked only to see the regret replaced by determination in Aurora's and Ariel's eyes.

They were going to save Eric and I was going to have to bury the only person in life I truly cared about. It was obvious that if I even tried to attack they would block it every time a shield had been raised ensuring that I couldn't hurt them. I promised him that Rose, I _promised_ and look what was happening I was going to break it and let him die. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes before a weak voice one that was unfamiliar spoke.

"Let them have the Rose." Looking over to the sound of the voice I saw it was the black haired man speaking. Eric.

"_What_?" This time Ariel spoke. "But... but Eric." She whispered.

"Ariel, I've lived for over a thousand years." He responded reaching out from the blanket to cup her face.

This was the first time I had ever heard of a Dhampir living over a thousand years. It was obvious that they normally lived for a few hundred years but I had never heard of them living above a thousand!

"How old is he?" Eric asked pointing to Roxas who was still in Aurora's arms.

"Nineteen." I whispered we had just celebrated his birthday before he had been poisoned.

"One hundred and nineteen?" He questioned and I shook my head. "Just nineteen?"

By this time Aurora had sensed that we were going to get the flower and had handed me Roxas. I nodded and pulled Roxas close to my chest kissing the crown of his head. "Yes just nineteen."

"Ariel I've lived my life and this child has yet to even live his. Let me die I want him to have that Rose!" His voice was more commanding this time and Ariel flinched.

I could feel Roxas coughing until it got louder and louder. Blood welled up before slipping out of his mouth and running down his cheek. It hissed on contact and I quickly rubbed the poison off.

"But I don't want you to die!" She whimpered dropping down and taking his hand in hers.

"I don't mean to interrupt but if you'll please take that shield down I'd like to save my Mate he's puking up poison." I stated training my gaze on Aurora who had the shield in tact.

With a nod of his head Aurora took the shield back allowing us to go forward. A two minute walk showed us the flower. It was in a small river sitting on a patch of grass just like Zexion said it would be.

"Here I'll hold him long enough so you can get in the water and crush the Rose up." Zexion stated holding his arms out. Shaking my head he quirked his eyebrows up before a small smile graced his features. "Good choice." I couldn't be sure if Aurora had another trick up her sleeve that consisted of shifting into other people.

Wading out into the small river I hurriedly plucked the flower just as Roxas let out another violent body wracking cough. "It won't be long Roxas just hang in there for me."

It was a beautiful flower blood red just like the name implied. Blood was dripping off slowly in small droplets. I licked my lips and tried hard not to just try and eat the damn thing. The blood smelled wonderful, it wasn't like Leon's blood but instead it smelled closer to Roxas'. I tried hard not to concentrate on it too much before I finally grabbed it and crushed it in my hands.

I wasn't aware of the thorns but I continued crushing it anyway. The pain was bearable compared to what living without my Mate would be like. Scattering the crushed up pieces in the water they glowed red on contact. The Blood Rose was bleeding into the water making it light up a bright red. With a deep breath I stripped Roxas blanket away, kissing his forehead and dipping him in the river.

White surrounded us, pure white light. I had to cover my eyes for a moment before a set of hands tugged them down. Looking down I saw Roxas and smiled grabbing him in my arms and swinging him around. "Angel!"

"Axel!" He cried his arms winding around my neck. "I missed you! Oh gods I missed you. I love you so much!"

"I love you to Angel! I love you to, its ok now everythings going to be ok." I whispered pressing my lips against his. Wrapping his legs around my waist I wanted to find the nearest wall to just press him against and ravish him. He was beautiful and his skin pallor was back to normal. "Beautiful," it was the only word I could think of describe him but he was so much more.

His eyes were shining with laughter just like they used to before he got sick. "I don't mean to interrupt but I wanted to tell you congratulations." Turning around I saw Luxord holding the hand of another blond that looked exactly like Roxas.

"He'll sleep for three days and then he will awaken fully recovered. Nothing you can do will awaken him until three days have passed, and it will look like he is in a coma. But just remember he is alive and well." Luxord said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" I whispered squeezing Roxas tighter. The white light dissipated and was gone within a matter of minutes leaving us standing back in the river the Blood Rose gone along with the floating patch of grass. Roxas eyes were closed and his breathing had returned to normal.

His pallor was still a sickly white but he already seemed to look healthier. I cradled him close and made my way out of the water where everyone was waiting.

"He's going to be ok. I saw Luxord... and he said that he would sleep for three days. But he's going to be fine."

Everyone wanted to cheer but the wails and cries of Ariel losing her Mate prevented us from doing so. It was a bittersweet moment but at the same time the Hunters had claimed another life. Kissing Roxas forehead I sank down in the grass and thanked the gods that my Mate was going to be ok.

**A/N: Chapter 8 is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it leave me a review and let me know what you think! I've enjoyed writing this so much. It won't be much longer though and the story will come to an end but I have another one waiting for and it comes with a contest this time so don't be sad! Leave me a review and let me know what ya think and I'll see everyone in chapter 9! **

**xoxo Royal**


	9. Awakening

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Chapter 9 is here! And its the last one... I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be on the look out for another story I'll be posting called Mirror, Mirror. Another AxelxRoxas story! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it means a lot to me so anyway here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put this every chatper? I don't own.**

** Chapter 9: Awakening**

Three days is a long time especially if you're as impatient as I am. They buried Eric near the river, I wasn't allowed to the burial only Zexion was. He helped the women dig the grave and bury her Mate. Apparently Ariel in her grief tried to get Zexion to stay but once he explained her that he wasn't even the least bit interested in women she banished him.

"Why didn't you tell her you were Mated to _me? _Are you embarrassed of me or something?" Demyx huffed.

"Demy I'm not embarrassed of you! I told her I was Mated to you but that went over her head, so I told her I was gay." He responded. Demyx smiled and cuddled up in Zexion's lap kissing his throat.

Three days, three days and that would be me and Roxas. Three days and Roxas would be lying on his back writhing in ecstasy as I pounded into his ass. I could already hear his whimpers of more and my name being screamed like a mantra. He would be sticky with sweat and bodily fluids. Fingers wound tight in my hair as smooth tan legs wrapped around my waist. His ass felt like velvet and would squeeze tightly around my length.

I couldn't wait to go to sleep at night, it always meant that another day was passing and the more days that passed the sooner I could see Roxas! Three days, three whole fucking long days and it was finally time for Roxas to awaken. I sat there on my knees cradling him to my chest as best I could while watching his eyes for any signs of movement.

Finally, _finally_ I saw movement behind closed lids before his eyes fluttered open. We were still in the forest and tomorrow we'd be out and our way back to the barn. We had yet to call anyone and let them know of Roxas recovery.

"Axel?" His voice was weak and I leaned down pressing my lips against his. I could feel the smile that spread across his lips and hands entangle in my hair. "Axel." He sighed leaning back down on the grass.

I followed him down and pressed my lips to his neck and cheeks making sure I didn't miss any part of his body. "Roxas, my sweet Roxas you're awake." I whispered.

"Roxas!" Everyone was excited and tried to crowd close but Cloud held them all at bay. Once I had him cradled comfortably in my lap Roxas smiled and hugged everyone except for Demyx who was to busy bouncing around that Zexion wouldn't let him come near Roxas.

"But Zexy I swear I've calmed down now!" Demyx whined practically vibrating with excitement.

Sighing Zexion looked over to me for confirmation. Roxas could only giggle, "Come here Demyx." He stated holding his arms out.

With one quick glance over at Zexion he rushed over and pulled Roxas from my lap spinning him around. "ROXAS YOU'RE AWAKE!" He cried jumping around.

"Demyx put him down! He's probably tired! Axel I'm sorry." Zexion said apologizing profusely as Demyx continued to ignore his Mate in favor of spinning Roxas.

Roxas laughed and it was rich like honey a light tenor ringing out into the night just how it should sound. Beautiful, hypnotic, it was everything that Roxas used to be. Finally he was back his skin pallor was looking more tan and his eyes more vibrant.

"Demy, Demy! Haha put me down!" Roxas giggled hanging onto Demyx's neck. Once he was done and Roxas was completely exhausted Cloud took Roxas in his arms.

"Roxas I missed you! Leon and I both missed you!" He whispered as Leon hurried over and wrapped his arms around Cloud and Roxas both. Leon kissed his forehead as Cloud nuzzled my Mate's neck. It wasn't long before they brought my Mate back and I wrapped him in my arms bringing the blanket to cover him.

He shivered a little and snuggled in the blanket forcing me down on the grass so he could lay on my chest. "We'll camp here for tonight and be at the barn by tomorrow before the sun rises. We'll stay at the barn for a night or two," Zexion stated his eyes wandering over to Roxas and I.

We made camp for the night even building a small fire. Sora and Demyx had front row seats while Roxas and I were a few yards back wrapped up in a small sleeping bag.

"I missed you so much." I whispered finally breaking our lips apart so Roxas could get in some much needed air.

"I missed you to!" Roxas panted nuzzling my neck his lips suckling on a patch of exposed skin. I was going to end up taking him tonight I just knew it! We would probably end up christening the barn a few times and apparently the forest floor and sleeping bag while we were at it.

Seeking out his lips again I allowed my tongue to trace the seam of his lips before plunging in the small wet cavern. His tongue danced with mine and I didn't fight him when he tried to take the kiss over rolling me on my back so that he was straddling my hips. Pulling him down I kissed down his neck until I reached his clavicle.

My fangs were already out and I tried hard not to bite in the yielding flesh that called out to me. "Axel." He moaned exposing more of the creamy flesh.

"Angel you just... ahhh," I groaned as Roxas rubbed our clothed erections together. He was doing this on purpose. I should have never let him topped! "You just... mmm Roxas! Damn it you just woke up." I finally managed to get out as Roxas disappeared under the sleeping bag.

It wasn't long before I felt my zipper being pulled down and a warm mouth over my clothed erection. Fingers finally dipped in the waistband of my boxers and I moaned loudly as Roxas started slowly pumping. It wasn't long before a head of blond hair popped out from the sleeping bag.

"This is harder than I thought, pants off now!" He growled.

"But... but Roxas you just woke up!" I tried.

"And I'm fucking horny! Please Axel I'm fine really I've slept for three days straight I feel fine. If I didn't I wouldn't be trying to get in your pants. Now take them off!" If there was one thing to know about Roxas it was when he commanded you to do something, you did it!

I was quick to shed my pants and set them out of the sleeping bag. My boxers were next and I heard a satisfied groan make its way out of the covers. Warm lips mouthed over my already hardened length as a gentle tongue worked over the slit where precum was gathering.

"Mmm Roxas..." I moaned reaching down to thread my fingers through blond hair. Pulling his hair I heard an answering moan as his mouth fully descended on my cock. Throwing my head back I moaned louder as I felt smooth fingers gently massage against my balls.

Pulling one hand back I fumbled around for the zipper of the sleeping bag. It took a while but once I had finally found it I quickly unzipped the bag. There was Roxas in his sweaty, shimmering glory that beautiful mouth wrapped around my cock.

Ever since Roxas had gotten sick I hadn't even touched myself. Not _once_. That was a new record for me. Azure orbs stared at me clouded over in lust making the blue seem much darker. "You'll take my blood won't you?" Leaning back he jutted his lower lip out his hand still pumping my length.

"Ahh... mmm yeah!" I nodded praying that he wouldn't stop those delicious motions! I whined when his hands stopped their motions and he crawled back on top of me. I didn't _whine_, I was a fucking Vampire for heaven's sake! Vampire's were the ones giving pleasure not _whining _because they hadn't been touched in forever and they didn't want the delicious friction to stop.

Quickly I shed my lover, and Mate of his shirt hurrying to wiggle the loose sweat pants off along with the silky pair of black boxers he was wearing. His erection popped free and I brought it close enough so that I could engulf it whole. Roxas was propped up on his elbows in the grass, his lower body was currently enduring my wandering hands.

I kissed the tip of his erection and he hissed when my tongue came out out lick the precum and swirl around the head. I made sure to give him the same treatment that he gave me lightly suckling the head of his cock. With one hand I helped hold Roxas suddenly weak body up while with the other I dipped down to play with his puckering entrance.

He moaned loudly bordering on a scream. "Roxas, Axel? You guys ok?" Cloud's voice filtered over.

Uh...AHHH RIGHT THERE!" Roxas screamed when I slipped a finger in his entrance. I had meant to lubricate my fingers but apparently that wasn't needed not with the cries he was making. I could the rustle of grass as someone quickly made their way over and I gave a harsh suck to Roxas' weeping arousal. "Don't! No...don't fucking stop!"

"Roxas?" Cloud asked he wasn't to far away and his steps were getting closer.

"Fuck! Cloud go away! Ohh mmm Axel right there!" My fingers had grazed his prostate and he was slowly rolling his hips so that I penetrated deeper. Finally Cloud retreated back to the sanctuary of the fire, or so I hoped.

Roxas was currently attempting to roll his hips so that my fingers penetrated deeper and also fuck my face. With one last harsh suck I pulled Roxas down so that our lips were pressing together. Leaning back Roxas felt his way back until he was straddling my hips. Placing both hands on creamy hips I helped him sink down to the hilt.

His head was thrown back and mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy. Baring my fangs I brought Roxas down so that his neck was exposed. I rolled my hips experimentally making sure that he was ready. The answering moan was my answer. Kissing the exposed flesh of his neck I quickly bit down just Roxas rolled started moving.

His arousal was trapped between our bodies and by the sounds of pleasure he was making I assumed he was getting enough friction. His anal passage was tight, hot and felt like velvet as I rolled my hips at an angle making sure to hit Roxas prostate dead on.

Sinking my fangs into Roxas neck I started coaxing out blood in small rivulets. It was sweet, intoxicating and that taste that was uniquely his. I couldn't stop I wanted to drain him dry, I wanted to taste every last drop of blood he had to offer. Roxas hips continued to move faster and I could tell he was nearing his climax.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas was calling my name like it was a fucking mantra. I angled myself and thrust in hard continuing my assault on his neck. His ass was clenched tight around me and I couldn't stop the groan that tore out of my throat. Roxas pulled back once he knew I'd had my fill and pressed our lips together. His blood smeared across his face and mine to but that was just made it even hotter!

Eyes open wide he let out a scream which was swallowed in the kiss as hot cum spurted out to mix between our chests. A few more angled thrusts and I was joining Roxas in riding out our orgasms.

He winced when I rolled us over to pull out. Running my fingers through sweaty blond hair I leaned down and licked the rest of the blood off of his cheeks and around his mouth. He giggled and pulled me down for another kiss. The sun was going to rise soon but that was ok because Roxas was alive and he was ok. When the sun went back down we would wake up together and everything would as it once was before he got sick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

True to my word I hardly ever let Roxas out of the bedroom. We had called everyone sometime ago and they had made plans to come see Roxas next week. It had taken us what felt like forever to finally get home. Once we had reached home I refused to let Roxas out of the bedroom.

I made all his meals for him bringing them to our bedroom. While he munched happily I would take time to rub his feet or massage whatever part of his body he wanted. I drew hot baths for us to relax in and we slept together every night in each other's arms.

For a week all we did was just lie in bed with each other make love and just be together again. I missed this closeness and I was glad to have it back. We hadn't heard anything from Ariel or Aurora so I assumed that Aurora was at least keeping Ariel alive and sane.

There were no Hunters trying to track us down and turn us against each other. It was just me and Roxas. He was alive and healthy, his pallor was finally back to normal and multiple blood tests showed that he wasn't poisoned.

The sun was coming up soon and I fell into the bed waiting as Roxas finished drying his hair to come join me. Leaning against the doorway I was amazed at how beautiful he was, blond hair and azure colored orbs, slim figure with tanned skin and pure white teeth. He seemed to be glowing after his shower his skin looking darker and his breathing a little higher than normal. I could hear his heart pumping a mile away. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of my dark green colored boxers.

Running over he jumped on the bed and tackled me pressing our lips together. They were plump pink lips that tasted sweet like strawberries. His hair smelled of his shampoo which happened to be coconut this time and his skin was smooth to the touch.

"I love you Roxas and I'm so glad your back." I whispered nuzzling his neck. "I've missed you so much! I missed holding you, kissing you."

He hummed in response his eyes slowly sliding closed as the sun continued its ascent. "I love you Axel... missed you to..." With that his eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out.

I wasn't far behind him but I made sure to tuck him under my chin and hold him close. We would talk more in the morning for now we needed our rest.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't super long. I had planned on it being a little bit longer but looks like that didn't happen. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! I loved writing it and you guys who have read and reviewed are awesome and even if you just followed or favorited its much appreciated! Anyway I'm going to go finish up the first chapter of Mirror which will have a little contest to it so be on the look out! **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
